Lux Aeterna
by Moonymei
Summary: Riff et Cain se promènent à Londres quand ils rencontrent une jeune femme folle qui semble connaître Riff. Mais ce dernier n'a aucuns souvenirs d'elle… Cain et son fidèle serviteur vont enquêter sur cette femme mais que vont-ils découvrir ? Review
1. Ferme tes yeux

Bon, c'est ma première fic sur Count Cain... C'est aussi la première fic que je publie sur ce site.

Je rappelle juste que Cain et Riff ne m'appartiennent pas (snif...) mais que ça ne m'empêche pas de les torturer dans ma fic (sourire sadique -) J'espère que ma fic vous plaira et, si quelque chose dedans vous choque (ex : Non respect d'un détail ou quelque chose dans le même genre) dites le moi... Merci et bonne lecture !

****

****

****

**Résumé de l'histoire :** Riff et Cain se promènent à Londres quand ils rencontrent une jeune femme folle qui semble connaître Riff. Mais ce dernier n'a aucuns souvenirs d'elle... Se pourrait-il qu'il l'ait connu pendant la période où il se trouvait à l'hôpital ? Et pourquoi prend-elle Cain pour un démon ? Léger slash pour plus tard (mais vraiment tout petit) Review please !

Chapitre un : Ferme tes yeux.

Les anges pleuraient et leurs larmes coulaient sur l'enfer : les bas-fonds de Londres, ville des mystères. Leurs larmes de cristal fondaient peu à peu en eau des plus pures et s'écrasaient sur les pavés, se mêlant ainsi à la boue.

Et pendant que les citoyens de l'enfer chantonnaient la comptine de "Jack the Ripper", un homme habillé en noir s'engouffrait dans un bar, semblable à un oiseau majestueux, suivis d'un autre, d'une loyalité à toute épreuve.

Une fois rentré, cet homme commanda une boisson qu'il sirota en observant les femmes qui soit passaient devant lui en pouffant de rire, soit lui faisaient des œillades des plus suggestives. Ce dernier semblait apprécier où du moins semblait amusé par ces femmes qui cherchaient un partenaire d'une nuit... Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi lui, et pas un autre ? Son regard mordoré se posa alors sur l'autre homme, ce serviteur loyal qui était à son service depuis si longtemps... Riff... Le jeune homme se surpris à lui sourire, à lui, Riffel Raffit tapit dans l'obscurité, veillant éternellement sur son seigneur, le seul être qui détenait sa vie et qui pouvait la briser en un instant.

Lassé par les femmes de mauvaises vie qui se trémoussaient devant lui, le jeune homme fit un signe à son serviteur, régla sa note au comptoir et sortit du bar dont la saleté le répugnait. Pourtant d'un certain côté, il aimait cette ambiance sombre, d'une tristesse absolue... Comme si cet endroit avait été crée spécialement pour lui, le mouton noir parmi le troupeau de moutons blanc. Tant pis si on trouvait étrange qu'un homme proprement vêtu traînait dans les bars louches, tant pis ce que pensait la société de ses agissements, tant pis si on le trouvait étrange... Après tout, n'était-il pas maudit ? Ne devait-il pas finir par mal tourner ?

Cette réflexion philosophique le fit doucement rire. Désormais, il était dans un fiacre, accompagné par Riff et se laissait doucement bercer par la litanie des rues de Londres : le "clap-clap" des chevaux sur les pavés, les cris des passants, le bruit des cannes où s'appuyaient les plus riches pour marcher avec distinction, le cocher jurer et hurler contre les passants, ...

Il ferma les yeux un instant, soupira et les rouvrit quelques secondes plus tard.

- Riff, susurra-t-il.

- Oui, Lord Cain, répondit le serviteur en tournant vers lui son regard protecteur.

- Tu resteras toujours avec moi ? demanda Cain en le fixant de ses yeux d'or. Jamais tu ne me laisseras seul ?

- Non, my lord, répondit Riff, une pointe d'affection dans la voix. Jamais...

- Si tu me laissais, je n'aurais plus qu'à mourir... mourir...

Cette discussion, ils l'avaient déjà eu mainte fois dans le passé et, tandis qu'ils se regardaient, face à face, le cocher freina brusquement de telle sorte que les deux passagers durent se cramponner à ce qu'ils pouvaient pour ne pas tomber de leur siège.

On entendit encore le cocher hurler des paroles obscènes. Cain et Riff se décidèrent alors à sortir de leur moyen de transport. Dehors, se déroulait une scène peu commune : une femme vêtue d'une simple chemise de nuit se trouvait devant le fiacre, à quelques centimètres des chevaux. Ses longs cheveux bruns coulaient sur son dos et on distinguait une lueur de folie dans ses prunelles aussi noires que l'ébène. Cette dernière ne semblait pas remarquer les trois hommes, ni même le fiacre. Elle marmonnait quelques paroles inaudibles. Pétrifié, Cain observait cette étrange créature.

Elle chantait doucement : _Ferme tes yeux, enfant, voici la nuit. Du jour s'éteint déjà le dernier bruit ; On entend plus, des oiseaux, le doux chant, Dors mon mignon, dors, mon petit enfant..._

Le cocher, excédé par la folle, la prit par le bras violemment et lui cria : "M'dame, faut point rester là ! Retournez d'où vous v'nez, damne !" Mais la femme criait et se débattait rageusement, hurlant au secours à s'en casser la voix. Elle courut alors de ses pieds nus et percuta Cain de plein fouet. Surprise, elle le dévisagea et, de ses bras blancs, finit par entourer ses épaules et le prit dans ses bras.

- Où sont tes cornes ? demanda-t-elle doucement. Et tes ailes noires ? Où est ta queue noire ? Où l'as-tu cachée ? Je te reconnais, tu es envoyé par le malin pour me voler son fils, mais il ne l'aura pas ! Tu ne m'emporteras pas avec toi ! Va-t'en, Démon ! DISPARAÎT !!!!!

Tout en proférant de tels menaces, elle agrippait de plus en plus le dos du jeune homme. Ce dernier revoyait dans ses pensées sa mère, Augusta, lui dire exactement la même chose, il voyait aussi son père le haïr, tous ceux qu'il aimait disparaître, être maudit par son grand-père... Il était revenu dans le passé et revivait ses pires cauchemars qui le hantaient chaque nuit. Paniqué, il poussa brusquement la femme par terre en lui criant d'arrêter. Tout le monde observait la scène à présent et malgré sa robe blanche tachée de boue, la folle se releva en criant de plus belle qu'il était l'envoyé du diable.

Cain sentait les blessures, celles que son père lui avait fait jadis lui brûler le dos et, s'agrippa au manteau de Riff. La folle se jeta soudain sur Cain. Riff s'interposa alors entre les deux jeunes gens, stoppant la femme. Cain, quant à lui, fut soudain pris de nausée et s'agrippait de plus en plus à la veste de Riff pour s'empêcher de s'évanouir. Il ne voyait plus ce qui se passait devant lui, sa vue, pourtant parfaitement nette quelques instants plus tôt, se brouillait peu à peu, son cerveau s'embrumait et il sentit alors sa force défaillir peu à peu.

La folle se débattait toujours, malgré la poigne de fer qu'exerçait Riff sur ses poignets quand, un homme la prit soudain par les cheveux, lui enfila des sortes de menottes et lui injecta un tranquillisant à l'aide d'une seringue.

- Riff, supplia alors la jeune femme dont la lueur de folie semblait s'être estompée dans ses yeux...

Comment connaissait-elle son nom ? Riff n'eut pas le temps de le demander : il sentait son maître tomber peu à peu sur le sol pavé et eut juste le temps de le retenir, le sentant brûlant de fièvre...

And that's all ?

J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plû même si je le trouve un peu court...


	2. Berceuse de l'oiseau sauvage

Laliho -

Je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre pour fêter la fin de mes examens ! C'est super, je suis contente que ma fic vous plaise ! Vous aurez bientôt le 3e chapitre si j'ai le temps de me connecter, vu qu'il ne me reste plus que deux trois trucs à reécrire dessus !

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Nelja : **C'est vrai ? Mon début te fait penser à Count Cain ? C'est super ! Pour le premier chapitre, je me suis rendu compte qu'il était trop court après l'avoir publié... Ne t'en fait pas, le deuxième et le troisième chapitre sont beaucoup plus long ! J'ai fait de mon mieux !

**Gayana : **Bien sûr que j'ai laissé le premier chapitre en suspence ! J'ai fait exprès parce qu'au sinon, personne lirait ma fic lol ! J'espère que la suite te plaira !

**CryNienna : **Idril ? C'est qui ? Nan ! Je plaisante, c'est bien moi ! Voila la suite. Ca faisait longtemps qu'on m'avait pas appelée l'empoisonneuse... Ah, que ce nom résonne magnifiquement à mes oreilles... Hum... Pour le drame, je sais pas trop. J'ai déjà commencé à penser à la fin de ma fic (même si elle vient juste de commencer) et si je garde la fin que j'ai imaginée, c'est bien partit pour êtreun drame -; mais ne t'en fait pas, je maintiens en vie Cain et Riff pour mieux les faire souffrir (montre fièrement son diplôme de l'academie Delliah et ouvre la porte de sa cave. Dedans, Riff et Cain tremblent) Tu vois, ils sont encore vivant - Pour mes reviews, c'est rien ! Tu les as emplement méritées ! Voici la suite ! PS : je pense que je vais donné la parole à Cain et Riff dans le prochain chapitre pour savoirce qu'ils pensent de ma fic (sourire sadique).

Place à l'histoire !

Chapitre deux : Berceuse de l'oiseau sauvage.

_- Où suis-je ? demanda Cain. Que se passe-t-il ?_

_Un homme dans l'ombre le regardait en fumant sa pipe... c'était Alexis, son père :_

_"Tu es vraiment un démon...dit-il. Mais souviens-toi bien... tu ne connaîtras jamais le bonheur !! Personne ne t'aimera jamais... et tu mourras seul et abandonné... n'oublie pas cela !! "Caïn"... Premier assassin de l'histoire de l'humanité !"_

_A présent, il apercevait sa vraie mère : Augusta._

_"Où sont tes cornes ? Et tes ailes noires ? Où est ta queue noire ? Où l'as tu caché ? Je te reconnais, tu es envoyé par le malin pour me voler son fils, mais il ne l'aura pas ! Tu ne m'emporteras pas avec toi ! Va-t'en, Démon ! DISPARAÎT !!!!!"_

_Et tandis qu'elle parlait, son visage se changeait peu à peu en celui de la folle rencontrée quelques instants plus tôt à Londres. Cain sentait ses blessures le brûler à nouveau. Il voyait alors sa mère "adoptive" essayer de le tuer quand une voix l'interpella._

- Lord Cain ! l'appela la voix au loin.

Ce dernier ouvrit alors les yeux. Il était dans son lit et Riff veillait sur lui, comme il y a bien longtemps, lorsqu'il avait été empoisonné par une de ses servantes et qu'il avait fait connaissance avec Jezabel Disraeli, le collecteur d'âmes...

Vous vous réveillez enfin, soupira Riff en l'aidant à changer de vêtements, tant il avait transpiré, vous déliriez dans votre sommeil et hurliez qu'on vous laisse tranquille...

Cain regarda autour de lui et reconnu la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait : c'était sa chambre. Riff avait dût le porter dedans lorsqu'il s'était évanouit, engloutit par le cauchemar qu'avait eu le malheur d'éveiller cette femme... D'ailleurs, qu'était-elle devenue ? Cette question lui brûlait les lèvres mais il n'osait pas la poser. Cain jeta alors un rapide coup d'œil à ses blessures qui le faisait toujours souffrir... Elles étaient toujours là, toujours nettes, comme si elles avaient étés faites la veille. Dégoûté, il détourna ses yeux mordorés et les posa paisiblement sur Riff.

Riff, son serviteur, le père, le frère, la famille qu'il n'avait jamais eu - ou plutôt, jamais aimé. Et, boutonnant sa chemise blanche, ce dernier prit la parole :

- My lord, dit-il, hésitant, cette femme que nous avons vu à Londres, elle me connaît...

Le silence se fit. Cain, dont l'esprit était engourdi réalisait mal ce que son serviteur venait d'annoncer : que voulait-il dire par "elle me connaît" ?

- Vous vous connaissez ? rectifia alors paisiblement Cain pendant que Riff s'attaquait aux lacets de ses chaussures.

- Non, reprit Riff, une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix. _Elle_ me connaît... Je ne l'ai jamais vue de toute ma vie mais elle a pourtant prononcé mon nom...

- Et comment est-ce possible ? demanda le jeune homme aux yeux mordorés un peu plus sèchement. Comment pourrait-elle te connaître si tu ne la connais pas toi-même ? C'est absurde !

Et tout en proférant ces paroles, Cain sentit l'inquiétude se répandre dans son sang, semblable à de l'encre se répandant dans de l'eau. Pétrifié, il restait debout, les yeux toujours fixés sur Riff qui finissait de nouer le dernier lacet.

- Et comment expliques-tu ceci ? finit par articuler Cain d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

- Je ne sais pas, se contenta de répondre le majordome en se relevant.

Cain, excédé par le mystère qui entourait cette révélation tourna les talons et sortit de sa chambre. A l'extérieur, sa sœur, Maryweather l'attendait patiemment mais Cain s'en fichait royalement : pour une fois, il ne céderait pas aux caprices de sa sœur. Il devait tirer cette histoire au plus vite et pour cela, il devait se mettre à la recherche du lieu de résidence de la folle. Comment se pouvait-il que Riff connaisse cette femme ? Qu'était-elle pour lui ?

Cain se sentit alors agacé en imaginant le majordome au bras de la femme. Riff l'avait-elle connu "intimement" ? Un sentiment de fureur mêlé à la jalousie emplit son esprit. Non, personne ne lui enlèverait jamais Riff. Riffel Raffit était désormais enfermé dans sa cage, tel un oiseau et il le resterait ! D'ailleurs, il l'avait promis... Il ne supporterait pas qu'il le quitte... Il l'aimait tellement.

Cain s'arrêta brusquement, se sentant rougir à l'idée d'être jaloux de la folle et reprit sa marche rapide qu'il avait abandonné quelques instants plus tôt... Lui, Cain C. Hargreaves, jaloux ?

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Quelque part dans les bas-fonds de Londres, dans une maison délabrée, trois hommes se trouvaient dans une pièce aussi noir que les ténèbres puissent l'être. Seul une faible lueur, produite par une chandelle éclairait cette vaste pièce. A quelques centimètres de cette chandelle, se trouvait une femme aux cheveux bruns ondulés, menottée à un siège. Devant elle se trouvait un homme dont on distinguait mal le visage. Il était placé en hauteur, sur une sorte d'estrade. A gauche de la femme se trouvait un homme aux longs cheveux blonds, à sa droite, un garçon plus jeune aux cheveux noirs, assez cours.

- SORCIERE ! SORCIERE ! s'exclama l'homme de l'estrade. Qu'elle avoue, qu'elle souffre !

A ce moment là, l'homme aux cheveux blonds s'approcha de la femme et lui prit sa main gauche, d'une blancheur mortelle.

_« Dors, dans un creux de la lune ;_

_Dors, mon bel oiseau sauvage,_

_Dors, tout blotti dans la brume ;_

Dors, mon bel oiseau d'argent. » 

C'était la femme qui chantait cette vieille berceuse pendant que le garçon à sa droite la regardait étrangement. Un rire s'échappa alors des lèvres de la femme et un long sourire s'étira sur son visage. Le blond enfonça des clous dans les ongles de la folle mais aucun cri ne sortit de sa gorge. Elle riait, riait, riait ! Le sang se répandait goutte à goutte sur le sol. L'homme de l'estrade prit alors la parole :

- Punissez-la ! s'exclama-t-il. Punissez-la, cette sorcière ! Faites là souffrir, encore, encore, ENCORE ! Qu'elle avoue, qu'elle avoue !

- Avouer ? demanda doucement la folle. Je n'ai rien à confesser devant le diable et ses démons ! Faites moi souffrir, comme ça, je m'en irais au Paradis des démons mais jamais vous n'aurez mon fils ! JAMAIS !

Le rire cristallin de tout à l'heure s'était changer en un rire diabolique. L'homme de l'estrade descendit de son perchoir, s'approcha de la femme et se mit à la frapper de toutes ses forces. Puis, lassé que la prisonnière ne prononce aucuns cris, il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la sortie.

- Remettez-la là bas, grogna-t-il en quittant la pièce sombre. Un jour, cette sorcière le paiera... Donnez lui aussi son "élixir" et rejoignez-moi !

Les deux hommes enlevèrent les sangles qui retenaient la folle à son fauteuil, la prirent par les épaules et quittèrent la pièce à leur tour. Ils traversèrent un couloir d'une blancheur maladive, ouvrirent à l'aide d'une clef une porte minuscule et jetèrent la folle à l'intérieur d'une pièce tout aussi blanche que la précédente.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Trois semaines étaient déjà passées quand Cain retrouva enfin la trace de la femme folle. La tâche avait été particulièrement difficile pour diverses raisons : par exemple, on ne connaissait pas son nom, juste sa description physique : une femme brune d'une vingtaine d'années tout au plus, cheveux légèrement ondulés, une robe blanche, voyant le diable partout. Ensuite, il fallait trouver l'endroit où elle se faisait interner - si elle était bien internée quelque part... Elle aurait très bien pu être séquestrée chez elle, tout comme Gilford l'avait été.

Donc, au bout de trois semaines d'intenses recherches, Cain avait enfin retrouvé la folle. Elle était internée dans un célèbre asile psychiatrique répondant au doux nom de Saint Ann. Accompagné de Riff, Cain avait décidé de tirer l'affaire au clair : il s'était présenté au bureau du directeur, Herr Grey pour demander à s'entretenir avec la femme. Retissant d'abord, le vieil homme avait finit par accepter à la seule condition qu'on ne dise rien en ce qui concernait la femme à l'extérieur de l'asile... C'était sa belle fille après tout ! Il ne fallait absolument pas qu'on apprenne que la femme de son feu fils était interné là bas. Cain accepta et se fit conduire à la cellule, toujours accompagné de Riff.

- Cette femme est atteinte d'une vive paranoïa ainsi que de folie, expliqua le vieux directeur pour l'énième fois aux deux visiteurs. Aussi, est-il normal que vous ne compreniez pas un traître mot de ce qu'elle vous dira...

- Oui, Herr Grey, répondit inlassablement Cain. Mais pouvez-vous me dire son nom ?

Le vieux directeur s'arrêta et toisa du regard le jeune comte.

- Vous venez voir mon Eulalie sans même savoir son nom ? demanda-t-il méchamment. Etes-vous bien sûr que vous la connaissez ? !

L'expression de son visage, si légère il y a quelques instants changea du tout au tout. Furieux, il appela une infirmière et la chargea de les conduire jusqu'à la chambre N813. Sitôt fait, il rebroussa chemin dans son bureau.

Les couloirs se ressemblaient tous et, pendant deux minutes, les trois personnages ne prononcèrent aucuns mots. Soudain, l'infirmière s'arrêta devant une porte, prit le trousseau de clefs accroché à sa ceinture et ouvrit la cellule. Elle rentra, suivit des deux visiteurs.

A l'intérieur de la cellule, tout le mobilier d'une chambre normal était en place et on aurait pu croire être dans une chambre d'hôtel, tant la décoration était luxueuse : un lit, une table de nuit, de nombreux fauteuils, quelques plantes vertes, un berceau et surtout, une immense bibliothèque. Tapie dans un coin de l'immense pièce, la folle était là, les cheveux bruns emmêlés, vêtue d'une chemise de nuit et les mains gantés. Ses yeux regardaient dans le vide. Cain se dirigea lentement vers elle. Elle ne levait pas les yeux et fredonnait un air :

_« Dors, dans un creux de la lune ;_

_Dors, mon bel oiseau sauvage,_

_Dors, tout blotti dans la brume ;_

Dors, mon bel oiseau d'argent. » 

Cain s'agenouilla et lui prit délicatement ses mains gantées. La folle redressa rapidement la tête, plongeant son regard dans les yeux félins de Cain. Mal à l'aise, le jeune comte détourna son regard et se releva rapidement.

- Quel est ton nom ? demanda Cain en se relevant.

- Eulalie... Eulalie Caryle... répondit dans un soupir la femme.

Ses yeux semblaient étrangement calmes et dépourvus de la folie qui les habitaient d'habitude.

- Connais-tu cet homme ? demanda alors Cain d'une voix qui se voulait calme et rassurante tout en se poussant pour que l'on voie mieux Riff.

- C'est... articula Eulalie. Riffel...

- Comment le connais-tu ?

- Riff... Riff... Riff... répéta la folle.

- Réponds-moi, ordonna le jeune comte d'une voix un peu plus rude.

- Riff, serina la jeune femme.

Il n'y avait rien à en tirer : cette femme refusait de lui répondre. Cain s'apprêtait à lui reposer la question quand la femme se releva et se dirigea vers le berceau près du lit.

- Chut... dit Eulalie dans un soupir en balançant le berceau. Maman est là, arrête de pleurer... Edward n'est pas encore rentré mais il ne va pas tarder...

Cain s'approcha du berceau : il était vide. Eulalie continuait inlassablement à bercer l'enfant imaginaire en recommençant à chanter la berceuse de tout à l'heure.

- Miss Eulalie, articula Cain, mortifié devant l'étrange scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Il n'y a personne dans ce berceau...

- Mais si ! s'exclama la jeune femme. Il dort ! Tu essayes de me faire passer pour folle, n'est-ce pas, petit démon ? Tu veux le posséder pour mieux me posséder, hein ? ! Démon !

La lueur de folie était réapparue dans les yeux de la jeune femme. Elle attrapa Cain par le col de sa chemise et se jeta sur lui. Les deux jeunes gens tombèrent à la renverse et l'infirmière, suivit de Riff, essayèrent de retenir Eulalie. Cette dernière avait faillit étrangler Cain, qui désormais reprenait son souffle tant bien que mal. Il jeta alors un léger coup d'œil à sa chemise blanche : elle était tachée de sang.

- Mais tu saignes ! s'exclama Cain en regardant la robe d'Eulalie, tachée elle aussi.

- Montre-moi tes mains ! ordonna méchamment l'infirmière tout en enlevant les gants de la folle.

Eulalie tenta de cacher ses mains derrière sa robe mais l'infirmière l'obligea à les lui montrer : Eulalie avait les mains bandés pourtant tachées de sang, qui se répandait sur sa magnifique robe blanche...

And that's all ?


	3. Le village des sans noms

Bonjour, bonjour ! (smile)

Voilà la suite ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

Réponse aux reviews :

**Nelja : **Je suis désolée : j'ai plusieurs chapitres de retard pour ta fic (pleure sur son clavier) je te promet d'aller lire la suite le plus tôt possible ! J'espère que mon histoire va continuer à te plaire et je te remercie pour cette gentille review !

**CryNienna :** Ano... Ca va faire un peu plus de cinq jours que tu restes devant ton ordi... Ava ? Ne t'en fait pas pour Riff et Cain. Pour ce chapitre, ils ne sont pas trop habimés mais pour le prochain... OhOhOh (rire sadique lol) J'adore Eulalie ! Surtout décrire les moments où elle devient complétement folle... ça me... détend... (voit des personnes en blouses blanches arriver) NAN NE M'EMMENEZ PAS ! Sinon, je me demandais si on pouvais savoir combien de personnes lisent nos fic sur (Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?)

La suite...

Chapitre trois : Le village des sans noms.

- Monsieur le directeur vous avait prévenu, monsieur le comte, s'exclama l'infirmière. Cette femme n'a plus toute sa tête depuis la mort de son mari… Elle n'a pourtant que dix-neuf ans, la jeune dame !

- Dix-neuf ans ? demanda Riff. C'est jeune pour être marié !

- Certes, monsieur le majordome, mais la jeune dame aimait profondément feu Mr Grey… Enfin, ce sont que des rumeurs !

- Et quelqu'un sait de quelle manière elle a perdu l'esprit ? questionna Cain.

- Ah, le directeur lui-même n'en sait rien… reprit la femme. On suppose que c'est dût au choc de la mort de son mari. Mais le pire, c'est les blessures de madame. On sait point comment qu'elle les a eu, damne !

- Merci, miss, souffla le jeune comte à l'oreille de la femme. Je ferais appel à vous si je désire avoir plus de détails sur Lady Caryle.

- Je vous recevrais avec plaisir, répondit la femme en rougissant fortement. J'espère avoir le plaisir de vous revoir.

Lord Cain jeta un regard taquin à la jeune femme, tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la sortie en mettant son manteau d'un noir geai. Riff, à sa suite, sortit en lui donnant sa canne. Il paraissait songeur. Cain le remarqua.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Riff, demanda ce dernier. Tu te souviens de qui est Lady Caryle pour toi ?

- Non, my Lord, répondit Riff calmement. Elle me rappelle vaguement quelque chose mais c'est encore trop flou dans mon esprit.

Cain fut étrangement soulagé et dans son esprit se répétait sans cesse la même phrase : "Tant mieux, qu'il oublie cette femme ! Qu'il ne se souvienne plus jamais". Pourtant, il voulait savoir comment les deux personnes se connaissaient, étant curieux de nature.

Les deux invités partirent de Saint Ann rapidement, ils avaient à faire : leur enquête ne faisait que commencer.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

En province de Londres, un fiacre avançait doucement vers l'inconnu. A son bord, se trouvait Riff et Cain. Deux jours à peine s'étaient écoulés depuis le court entretien avec Eulalie Grey, anciennement Caryle. On entendait au dehors les coups de fouets du cocher et le fiacre tremblait à chaques bosses qui se présentait sur sa route – c'est à dire un bon nombre de fois.

Riff observait son maître dormir paisiblement. Comment faisait-il pour s'endormir dans un endroit qui n'arrêtait pas de bouger ? Pourtant, il avait un visage si serin… Comme s'il avait rajeuni de dix ans. Riff le revoyait lors de leur première rencontre : ce petit garçon qui pleurait en enterrant son oiseau, celui dont les yeux l'avaient irrémédiablement ensorcelé, emprisonné dans une cage imaginaire qui lui était destiné… Un oiseau était mort et lui avait laissé sa place, à lui, Riffel Raffit, le dernier des Raffit.

Riff soupira et passa sa tête par la fenêtre du fiacre. Le vent s'amusait avec ses cheveux blonds et le paysage défilait rapidement sous ses yeux, laissant apercevoir de grands arbres. Ils partaient assez loin de Londres, dans un petit village près d'une grande forêt. Là bas, se trouvait l'ancienne résidence de la folle.

Soudain, Riff entendit un faible gémissement : c'était son maître. Il grelottait légèrement, il avait froid. Riff enleva son long manteau blanc, s'installa sur la banquette opposée à celle où il était assit pour se mettre à côté de Cain et mit délicatement son manteau sur le jeune homme qui dormait à poing fermé. Tout à coup, le fiacre bougea brusquement et le jeune homme endormi se retrouva appuyé sur l'épaule de Riff. Ce dernier commença à se retirer pour revenir sur la banquette d'en face quand il entendit son maître l'appeler :

- Riff, murmura-t-il d'une voix encore endormie.

- Oui, my lord ? demanda le serviteur en se rasseillant près de lui.

- Reste, ordonna paisiblement Cain en s'appuyant confortablement contre Riff. J'ai sommeil et quand tu es près de moi, les cauchemars qu'on réveillé cette femme s'estompent… Tu es mon attrape rêve.

- Attrape rêve ? demanda Riff en tournant son regard vers l'endormi. Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- J'ai lu un jour que les indiens confectionnaient à l'aide de plumes et de fils un objet qui, semblable à une toile d'araignée, attrapaient les mauvais rêves et laissaient passés les bons… Alors toi, tu es…

Cain n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le sommeil l'avait déjà emporté loin dans ses songes. Un léger sourire s'étira sur les lèvres minces du jeune homme.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

- My lord, my lord ! susurra une voix douce aux oreilles de Cain.

Cain émit un faible grognement… Non, il ne voulait pas se lever. Il voulait rester dans son rêve, l'illusion parfaite du bonheur mais il reconnaissait cette voix qui l'appelait à revenir à la réalité : cette voix chaleureuse, douce et chantante…

Cain finit par ouvrir ses yeux or : le soleil l'éblouissait tant qu'il les referma un instant. Quelques instants plus tard, il les rouvrit. Il avait sa tête posée contre l'épaule de Riff. Il se releva et rendit le manteau qui le couvrait à son propriétaire. Ils étaient toujours dans le fiacre.

- Nous sommes arrivés ? demanda Cain d'une voix pâteuse tout en se frottant les yeux.

Riff fit non de la tête. Les deux hommes se décidèrent alors à descendre du fiacre.

- Pourquoi vous êtes-vous arrêté ? demanda Cain d'une voix rude. Alors que nous ne sommes pas encore arrivés au village ? !

- Descendez là ! ordonna l'homme en tremblant. Je ne peux pas aller plus loin !

- Bien sûr que si, vous pouvez ! s'exclama Cain, ennervé par l'attitude de l'homme. Il vous suffit d'ordonner à vos chevaux de repartir !

- Ce n'est pas aussi simple, monsieur ! hurla presque l'homme en tremblant toujours autant. Là bas, se cachent des démons assoiffés de sang qui sont à la solde d'une sorcière très puissante… Faites demi-tour ou restez là bas pour l'éternité !

Cain n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que se soit que l'homme avait déjà fait demi-tour avec le fiacre, laissant le jeune comte et son serviteur seul sur le chemin boueux. Ils apercevaient au loin le village tant redouté par l'homme : ils devaient bien être à un quart d'heure de marche de là bas. Riff tenait dans ses mains deux grandes valises.

- My lord, appela-t-il. Que faisons-nous ?

- Nous ne pouvons qu'aller dans le village, Riff, répondit le jeune homme aux yeux mordorés. De toute façon, nous n'avons plus de fiacre… au pire, nous empreintrons une calèche aux démons.

- Un petit sourire narquois se dessina sur son visage. Riff le regarda s'éloigner avec stupeur et finit par le suivre, les deux valises à la main en direction du village.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Cain et Riff arrivèrent dans le village alors que la nuit tombait. Les chemins étaient boueux et, pendant que Cain pestait contre la boue qui salissait ses vêtements, Riff, silencieux, portait tranquillement les valises.

Le village dans lequel ils se trouvaient ne possédait aucun nom, si bien qu'on avait finit par le surnommé par un nom bien curieux : le village des sans noms. Personne ne savait dans tout Londres qu'un pareil village était à trois heures de fiacre de la capitale. Cain lui-même n'en avait jamais entendu parler et il avait réussi à se procurer le nom de l'étrange village par l'infirmière qu'il avait charmé à Saint Ann.

"Le village des sans noms" était d'une incroyable saleté : la boue couvrait les rues non pavées, des hommes dégarnis, les dents cassées, pourries, la crasse des murs, les femmes aux visages incroyablement vieillis, … Tout le village formait un étrange spectacle d'horreur.

Et tandis que les deux étrangers faisaient irruptions dans le village, les habitants les regardaient d'un air terriblement envieux. Cain finit par s'arrêter sur la place centrale du village, Riff fit de même. Les habitants les avaient encerclés. Une femme s'avança : elle portait une robe déchirée, tâchée de boue. Ses cheveux roux emmêlés tombaient sur ses épaules voûtées par la sale besogne.

- Que voulez-vous, étrangers, demanda-t-elle d'une voix grinçante.

- Nous venons juste nous reposer ici, répondit calmement Cain en reculant vers Riff.

- C'est ce qu'ils disent tous ! s'exclama la femme en levant les bras au ciel. C'est ce qu'ils disent tous !

La femme sourit méchamment ce qui découvrit ses dents incroyablement gâtées. Cain, plus que dégoûté, serra nerveusement sa canne qui contenait une fiole de poison. Riff avait déposé les deux valises par terre, au cas où il aurait à défendre son maître contre les villageois.

La femme rousse continuait de seriner la même phrase et les autres se mirent, eux aussi, à lever les bras au ciel et à crier, semblables à des zombies. Cain reprit alors la parole, craignant que la situation dégénère.

- N'y a-t-il pas, juste une maison de libre pour nous, cette nuit ? Nous quitterons la ville demain dès la première heure !

- La femme et ses amis arrêtèrent de crier.

- Oui, nous avons une maison, dit-elle plus calmement, mais qui vous dit que nous allons vous la prêter ?

- Qui dit que vous n'êtes pas le diable ? hurla un homme dans la foule qui encerclait toujours Cain et Riff.

Les autres approuvèrent et se remirent à hurler à leur tour. Soudain, un fouet claqua. La foule s'écarta, laissant place à un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns et au costume soigné.

- SILENCE ! rugit-il en faisant claquer son fouet de plus belle.

Le silence se fit.

- Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas prévenu de l'arrivé d'étrangers ? demanda-t-il d'une voix forte.

Le garçon se mit devant Cain et Riff, comme pour les protéger. "Beth !" rugit-il de plus belle. La femme rousse s'avança et s'inclina devant le garçon. Le fouet claqua une nouvelle fois et la femme, terrorisée, écrasa son visage sur le sol boueux en couinant. Le brun fit encore claquer son fouet mais cette fois, sur le dos de la femme. Un cri perçant retentit dans le silence de mort qu'avait imposé le garçon. Alors que le fouet allait encore s'écraser sur la femme, Cain s'interposa entre les deux. Le fouet l'évita de justesse.

- Dégage ! dit brusquement le brun, laisse-moi la punir !

- Non, rétorqua Cain en restant devant la femme mais en tremblant légèrement. Elle a compris la leçon, non ?

- Oui, oui, maître, couina de plus belle la femme tout en s'écrasant par terre. Je vous demande pardon !

- Très bien, va-t'en ! ordonna l'homme en se tournant vers Riff.

Cain s'écarta de la femme et cette dernière rampa vers le cercle des villageois. Brusquement, le brun fit demi-tour et fouetta à nouveau la femme. La rousse retint un cri et disparut dans la foule. Le brun se tourna alors vers les étrangers.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-il en les toisant tous deux du regard.

- Je me nomme Cain C. Hargreaves et voici mon serviteur, Riff, répondit poliment Cain. Nous nous apprêtions à traverser ce village en fiacre quand notre cocher nous a abandonné sous prétexte que ce village est infesté de démons. Et vous ?

- Connaître mon nom ne vous apporterais rien de plus, cher comte Hargreaves, soupira le brun en rangeant son fouet. Je ne suis qu'un simple habitant de cette ville qui a hélas, sombré dans la folie…

- Pourtant, vous me paraissez étrangement normal, mister, susurra Cain en le jaugeant de ses yeux mordorés.

- Disons juste, cher comte, qu'il y a différentes sortes de folies…

Et tout en caressant son fouet, les yeux du brun regardaient dans le vide et un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Cain… Mais qui était donc cet homme ? Il avait un regard de meurtrier…

- Ainsi, vous cherchez un abri pour cette nuit, finit par dire l'homme en regardant à nouveau les deux hommes. Je dois dire que vous êtes tombé au mauvais moment mais ce n'est pas grave. Le tout est que vous partiez avant l'aube. Je vais vous prêter mon humble demeure. Ce sera petit pour trois mais c'est mieux que d'habiter avec Beth, n'est-ce-pas ?

Cain approuva et suivit le brun. Ce dernier était habillé d'un costume blanc qui devait valoir assez cher. Ses cheveux étaient d'un brun assez foncé et ses yeux étaient d'un bleu magnifiquement claire. Ils traversèrent la place principale du village sous les regards inquiet des villageois. De temps à autre, un homme ou une femme maugréaient entre leurs dents "démon" ce qui leur valait un magistral coup de fouet donné par le brun. Après une minute de marche, ils étaient devant une maison assez grande et plus propre que les autres. Une barrière en fer noire empêchait d'entrer sans y être invité. Cette maison - presque un château tant elle était grande - contrastait avec la misère du village.

- Pourquoi avez-vous posé des grilles autour de votre maison ? demanda Riff en regardant les barreaux en forme de pointe avec curiosité.

- Les villageois sont curieux, répondit le brun dans un sourire. J'ai beau les punir quand ils entrent dans ma demeure sans permission ou les fouetter quand ils me manquent de respect, rien n'y fait ! Ces bandes de sauvages ne comprennent rien… Alors, j'ai fait poser des barrières pour préserver ma vie privée. Je ne vous souhaite pas de vivre dans un village pareil. Il faut savoir se faire obéir, ici… Je suppose que désormais, vous prendrez une autre route que celle ci pour vous rendre dans le prochain village. Encore, vous avez eu de la chance. Bon nombre de gens sont rentrés ici parfaitement normal et en sont ressorti plus fou que ceux qu'ils ont rencontrés à l'intérieur… certain ne sont même jamais ressortis de cet enfer. Comment ont-ils surnommés ce village, déjà ? Le "village des sans nom", je crois. Sûrement parce que quand on y reste trop longtemps, on devint tellement fou qu'on en oublie tout de notre ancienne vie voir notre nom. Mais je dois vous ennuyer avec mes histoires, n'est-ce-pas ? Veuillez m'excuser, cela fait une éternité que je n'ai pas parlé à des gens civilisés. Même les cochons sont moins fous que ceux de ce village… Allez-y, rentrez !

Le brun poussa l'immense grille en fer noir qui grinça en s'ouvrant. Cain, suivit de Riff, entrèrent dans le "jardin" si on pouvait appeler cela un jardin : les plantes étaient mortes depuis longtemps, l'herbe mal coupée était haute de cinq centimètres et le chemin grâce auquel on accédait à la maison était enfuie sous l'herbe desséchée.

- Je ne prends plus soin de mon jardin depuis des lustres, expliqua le propriétaire en ouvrant la porte de sa demeure. C'est trop de travail et trop de temps de perdu. Montez, je vais vous montrer vos chambres !

A l'étage, le brun montra deux chambres mitoyennes à ses deux invités et les laissa s'installer dans le calme - il avait des affaires à régler avec les villageois. Cain s'assit sur le lit qui lui était destiné, laissant à Riff le plaisir de déballer ses affaires.

- Riff ? demanda Cain en regardant par la fenêtre le paysage qui s'offrait à eux.

- Oui my lord, répondit Riff. Que puis-je pour vous ?

- Que penses-tu de ce village ? soupira le jeune comte.

- Il est étrange, se contenta de répondre le serviteur en regardant lui aussi par la fenêtre. Nous avons une belle vue sur la nature, d'ici, n'est-ce-pas, my lord…

- Toi aussi tu trouves, s'exclama Cain en souriant tristement. C'est vrai qu'au moins, nous n'avons pas vue sur ce satané village de fou. Je comprends mieux comment Eulalie est devenue ainsi, si elle a vécu ici avant de vivre à Saint Ann…

- Que faisons-nous, lord Cain ? dit Riff en refermant les deux valises.

- Quelle question ! Nous allons sortir ce soir, répondit Cain dont les yeux brillaient d'excitation. Mais pour l'instant, habillons-nous pour dîner avec ce cher hôte…

Le dîner se passa sans problèmes. Le brun, dont on ignorait toujours le nom, monologuait sur sa vie au village mais il ne parla pas une fois de la famille d'Eulalie… Cain était-il sur une fausse piste ?

- Mais quand nous sommes arrivés, on nous a dit qu'une maison était libre… Comment cela se fait-il ? Quelqu'un est décédé dans le village ? demanda innocemment Cain en buvant un verre de vin.

- Ah ! Vous voulez parler de la maison des Grey qui se trouve près de la grand place ! s'exclama le brun. Cette maison est inhabitée depuis deux ans environ…

- La maison des Grey ? répéta Cain en sirotant toujours son verre. Ils sont morts ?

- Non, répondit froidement le brun. Ils sont partis. On ignore toujours pourquoi mais peu après, les villageois sont devenus fous. Bien, il est temps que je vous quitte, cher comte.

Le brun se leva de table et se dirigea vers la sortie.

- Une dernière chose, cher comte. Si j'étais vous et que je tenais à rentrer chez moi en bonne santé - physique _ET_ mentale - je resterais dans ma chambre ce soir… _quel que soit ce qui se passe dehors_. Quels que soient les bruits, ne regardez pas non plus par la fenêtre et déplacez-vous un minimum dans ma demeure. Faites ce que je vous dit où j'aurais le regret d'exercer mon fouet sur vous. Bonne soirée !

- Bonne nuit, mister, répondit calmement Cain. Je veillerai à suivre vos précieux conseils.

Un rictus s'étira sur le visage du brun, qui s'éloigna son fouet à la main, laissant seul Riff et Cain à table.

- Qu'allez-vous faire, my lord ? demanda Riff en se levant de table. Sortons-nous ?

- Bien sûr, Riff, répondit ce dernier en se levant de table à son tour. C'est notre seule chance de trouver l'ancienne demeure d'Eulalie… et aussi de savoir qui elle était. Renoncerais-tu à savoir comment elle te connaît ?

- My lord, soupira Riff. Peu m'importe de savoir qui elle est pour moi. Le plus important pour moi, c'est de veiller sur vous. Peu importe qui était cette femme pour moi…

Cain lui sourit faiblement, monta les escaliers, enfila sa cape noire, son chapeau de forme, prit son revolver et sa canne. Riff enfila lui aussi un manteau dont la couleur se fondait parfaitement dans la nuit et rejoint son maître dans sa chambre. Arrivé là bas, les deux hommes descendirent les escaliers, ouvrirent une fenêtre et passèrent à l'extérieur. Tout était extrêmement silencieux au dehors, comme si quelque chose se tramait dans l'obscurité de la nuit.

Cain et Riff firent le tour de la maison, ouvrirent la grille noire le plus silencieusement qu'ils pouvaient et se mirent en route vers la grand place. Il n'y avait que quelques mètres à parcourir quand Cain s'arrêta brusquement en poussant une exclamation étouffée.

Devant eux, se trouvait une sorte de bûcher où périssaient les sorcières au Moyen âge. Les villageois étaient tous regroupés autour et maugréaient des paroles inaudibles, des torches à la main. Cain retint sa respiration et questionna Riff du regard. Que faisaient-ils ? Rebroussaient-ils chemin vers leur maison d'accueil ou continuaient-ils leur enquête, espérant ne pas se faire prendre ?

Pris d'un soudain élan de courage, Cain se faufila contre les maisons, tapit dans l'ombre. Riff le suivit, priant secrètement pour qu'ils ne leur arrivent rien.

- Mister a dit que la maison était près de la grand place… Mais où ? demanda Cain qui s'était caché dans une autre ruelle. Tu as une idée, Riff ?

- Si cette demeure est à Mr Grey et qu'elle est inhabitée depuis des années, ce doit être la plus délabrée, mais aussi la plus imposante, raisonna Riff, une lampe à la main.

- Excellent raisonnement, approuva Cain en lui souriant. Maintenant dépêchons-nous de la trouver !

Le jeune comte et son serviteur se mirent à longer prudemment les maisons, se cachant dans l'ombre, à la recherche de la maison désirée au point de prendre le risque de se faire attaquer par la bande de villageois. Soudain, Riff appela Cain : il l'avait trouvé.

La maison était vieille mais ne semblait pas plus abandonné que les autres demeures. Seul la plaque de marbre sur laquelle était inscrit : _"Famille Grey-Caryle"_ montrait qu'elle appartenait bien à la famille Grey. Cain prit la poignée et la tourna : la porte était fermée. Les deux hommes partirent alors en quête d'une fenêtre à fracturer. Une fois que cela fut fait, Cain et Riff sautèrent dans la maison. Ils approchaient enfin du but.

- Au mon dieu, s'exclama alors Cain, rentré le premier dans la maison. C'est quoi cette odeur !

En effet, la pièce dégageait une odeur nauséabonde. Mettant un mouchoir sur son nez pour éviter de trop respirer, Cain avança plus profondément dans l'obscurité. Riff arriva peu après, sa lampe toujours à la main.

Pendant une demi-heure, les deux hommes cherchèrent sans rien trouver de spéciale : une photo du couple et un bijou - Cain les mit rapidement dans sa poche - des meubles, des livres, un berceau… rien de bien important.

Soudain, Cain trouva un papier signé du nom d'Eulalie : c'était un contrat de travail. Il commença à le lire à haute voix.

_- "En signant ce papier, moi, Lady Eulalie R.. Caryle, m'engage à travailler à l'hôpital Saint Ann de Londres pendant deux ans et à être embauchée par Herr E. Grey, propriétaire de cet hôpital…"_ Cain arrêta de lire et fourra le papier dans sa poche. Eulalie avait donc travaillé à Saint Ann avant de s'y faire interner ? Il avait ce qu'il voulait. Après, il suffirait d'avoir plus de détails à Londres.

- Riff ! appela Cain. J'ai trouvé, allons-nous en de cette ville de fou !

- Oui, Lord Cain, approuva Riff. Allons-nous-en !

Les deux hommes sortirent discrètement par la fenêtre d'où ils étaient venus et déboulèrent dans une ruelle sombre. Des cris hystériques émanaient de la grand place. Cain et Riff s'arrêtèrent pour observer le spectacle. Beth - la rousse qui leur avaient parlés plus tôt dans l'après-midi - ainsi que des petits enfants qui pleuraient à chaudes larmes, étaient attachés au bûcher vu quelques minutes avant par Riff et Cain. Les villageois hurlaient toujours et, sur l'estrade, le brun, son fouet à la main parlait d'une voix démente.

- Pour que Dieu nous pardonne nos pêchés, s'égosillait-il, il faut brûler encore et encore ! Purifier par le feu les nouveau-nés et les vieux du village ! A bas les sorcières et ses démons !

La foule approuva et, alors que le feu allait mettre feu au bûcher, Cain sortit de l'ombre.

- ARRETEZ !!!!!!! hurla-t-il en brandissant son revolver vers le brun.

La foule se tourna vers lui, surprise. Riff, pétrifié, regardait son maître, réfléchissant à toute allure pour le sauver. Le brun prit son fouet et le fit claquer par terre. Il ne souriait plus et avait dans ses yeux une lueur facilement identifiable brillait, la même que celle que possédait Eulalie. Il descendit de l'estrade, ordonna aux villageois d'enfermer les enfants et Beth et se dirigea vers Cain, son fouet à la main, un regard menaçant.

Un bruit de fouet retentit, le revolver tomba et le fouet s'enroula autour de la main de Cain en le brûlant méchamment.

- Je te tiens ! chantonna le brun en s'approchant de lui, comme s'il avait attraper une bête sauvage.

- Riff ! cria Cain, enfuis-toi !

Il fallait que Riff parte, qu'il se sauve, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais si Riff était blessé. Cain s'arrêta : il avait plus peur pour Riff que pour lui ? Que lui arrivait-il ? Et, tandis que le brun arrivait et s'apprêtait à l'assommer, Cain se tourna vers son serviteur pour voir s'il allait lui aussi devenir prisonnier. Dans ses yeux or mordorés se lisait la peur de perdre un être cher… Peu importe ce qu'il advenait de lui mais il ne voulait pas que Riff souffre… pas lui !

Cain sentit un coup le taper à la nuque et perdit peu à peu connaissance, s'écrasant dans la boue mais pensant toujours à Riff. Il apercevait les pieds de son serviteur qui ne bougeait toujours pas.

- Riff, murmura-t-il une dernière fois avant de perdre connaissance pour de bon.

And that's all ?

**Le coin de Riff et Cain**

Mei : Laliho tout le monde ! _(grand sourire)_ Ava bien ?

Cain et Riff : _(Sur un ton moins enjoué)_ Salut…

Mei : QUOI ? ! Vous êtes pas content d'être dans ma fic ? En plus, je vous reserve une partie rien que pour que vous vous exprimiez…

Cain : Non ! Franchement, j'ai l'air de quoi là dedans ? Je préfère quand c'est Kaori Yuki qui nous met en scène. Tu n'as aucun talent, c'est évident !

Mei _(Frappe Cain à l'aide de son dico d'anglais de 1219 pages lol)_ Tais-toi, immonde créature maudite ! Je fais ce que je veux avec toi depuis que j'ai reçu mon diplôme de l'academie de Delliah _(montre fièrement son diplôme)._

Riff : Moonymei… Etes-vous sûre d'avoir obtenu ce diplôme par moyen… "légal" ?

Mei _(détourne la tête)_ : C'est pas la question ! Et pis d'abord, Nienna m'a donné carte blanche pour vous utiliser ! Je vous ai pas mal aidé, quand Nienna a essayé de vous utiliser, nan ? (cf : "My immortal" lol) C'est pas de ma faute si vous êtes bête au point de louper toutes vos tentatives de meurtres…

Cain : Tu parles, toi tu es incapable de tuer quelqu'un !

Mei : Bien sûr que si, j'ai eu la mention "Effort Optimal" lors de mon examen _(ressort son diplôme)._ Tu veux que j'essaye sur toi ? ! Je l'ai même réussis en tuant quelqu'un dont vous n'auriez jamais eu idée…

Cain : Qui ?

Riff : Maître Cain, j'ai trouvé ce que vous m'aviez demandé…

Cain _(sourire sadique)_ : Bien, bien, bien !

Mei : Bon, c'est déjà fini !

Cain : ATTENDS ! Je peux passer une annonce ?

Mei : Sûr !

Cain_ (toussote) _: Nienna, si tu nous entends, je t'en supplie, SAUVE NOUS !!!!

_(Cain et Riff pleurent en se serrant l'un contre l'autre tandis que la porte du placard de Mei se referme. Mei, quant à elle, se remet à écrire le prochain chapitre en souriant)_


	4. I can see a heart alone

Bonjour à tous ! Pour bien commencer mes vacances de Noël, je poste un nouveau chapitre !

Excusez moi pour le retard mais j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire... J'espère qu'il vous plaira (moi je l'aime pas trop mais le prochain va être plus intéressant, promis !)

Je réponderais aux reviews à la fin... Pourquoi ? Parce que c'est bien de changer ses habitudes lol !

Sinon, le titre du chapitre est dût à une chanson de l'anime "Last Exile". J'ai trouvé que cette chanson allait bien avec l'ambiance de ce chapitre ! Vala, c'est tout... Voici la suite !

Chapitre quatre : I can see a heart alone...

_There's sadness around,_

_But look what's been found,_

_Still I know that you just cannot stay,_

_I can see a heart,_

_Alone…_

- Riff, murmura Cain.

Cain se redressa aussi bien qu'il le pouvait. Il avait un mal de crâne horrible qui le tenait depuis son réveil… Il ignorait ce qui se passait autour de lui mais était ligoté aux mains dans une sorte de cellule humide remplie de bouteilles vides… une sorte cave déguisée en prison. Pourquoi était-il enfermé là dedans déjà ? Peu à peu, la mémoire lui revenait : il avait été assommé par les villageois en voulant s'interposer à un sacrifice humain. Et Riff, lui…

- Riff ! s'exclama Cain en se souvenant qu'il ignorait ce qui était advenu de son serviteur.

Et comme si le ciel avait voulu exaucer son désir, la porte de la cave s'ouvrit et un villageois fit irruption dans la cave. Il sourit, ce qui découvrit ses dents gâtées. Derrière lui, Riff était ligoté lui aussi. Il avait du sang qui coulait de son front. Le villageois le fit rentrer de force dans la cellule. Le corps de Riff s'écrasa par terre dans un bruit lourd. Ce dernier avait perdu connaissance.

- Ce sera bientôt à ton tour, blanc bec ! s'exclama le villageois.

Et il partit en éclatant de rire d'un rire mauvais. Cain se tourna vers Riff : il semblait souffrir. Cain vit le sang de son serviteur couler sur son front : c'était trop pour lui. Cain prit son mouchoir non sans mal, et le passa là où la plaie s'était ouverte. Riff parut moins souffrir lorsque Cain mit la tête du serviteur sur ses genoux, lui servant ainsi d'oreiller. Riff ouvrit les yeux difficilement.

- My lord… articula le serviteur avec difficulté.

- Idiot ! s'exclama Cain en détournant son regard des yeux bleu de Riff. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas obéit ?

- Mais, my lord, j'ai essayé mais ils m'ont capturés ! répondit Riff en essayant de se justifier.

- Menteur ! cria Cain, visiblement furieux.

Le silence se fit.

- My lord… essaya Riff. Je ne pouvais pas vous laisser seul ici !

- Ne refait jamais une bêtise pareille ! dit tristement Cain en regardant ailleurs, sentant que les larmes lui venaient aux yeux. Tu es ma propriété, ne te blesse plus jamais !

- Oui, my lord, répondit doucement Riff en se relevant difficilement.

Cain et Riff restèrent ainsi pendant quelques instants. Cain était furieux après son serviteur… Alors qu'il aurait pu s'enfuir, il avait voulu rester à ses côtés…

- Idiot… murmura Cain en baissant sa tête pour la poser contre celle de Riff - toujours sur ses genoux.

- Idiot, répéta le jeune comte en se laissant happer par la fatigue qui le tiraillait accumulés depuis des jours et des jours.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

- Lève-toi ! rugit une voix en faisant claquer son fouet. LEVE-TOI !!!

Cain émit une plainte et se leva : il était désormais dans une pièce allumée par des torches. Devant lui, le brun sans nom tenait son fouet et lorgnait son dos.

- Bon réveil ? questionna l'homme en dépliant son fouet.

- Ca aurait pu être pire, ironisa Cain en observant les moindres faits et gestes de l'homme.

A ses mains, se trouvaient des menottes en fer qui l'empêchait de s'enfuir.

- J'adore quand mes proies se débattent pour s'enfuir alors que c'est sans espoir… Quel délice ! expliqua le brun en hurlant de rire.

Il fit de nouveau claquer son fouet par terre et se tourna vers Cain.

- Je suis sûr que vous apprécierez autant que moi ce petit "interrogatoire" et vous finirez par me dire ce que vous faisiez dans ce village…

Le fouet blessa alors Cain au dos, là où se trouvaient les anciennes blessures faites par son père. Pendant quelques minutes qui lui parurent une éternité, le brun jouait avec son fouet, un sourire sadique accroché à ses lèvres. Cain revivait le passé, quand son père le fouettait pour un oui ou un non. Seul de faibles gémissements sortirent de sa gorge... Il n'essayait pas de s'enfuir, c'était pratiquement impossible.

- Tu résistes bien, à ce que je vois, susurra le brun en s'approchant de Cain. Quel est donc ton secret ? L'autre non plus n'a rien dit lors de notre "interrogatoire". J'aurais pensé que tu parlerais plus vite… Quel dommage !

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Riff, articula Cain en appuyant ses mains contre le mur, laissant au brun le loisir d'observer ses cicatrices, sa chemise blanche étant arrachée à cause des coups de fouet.

- Intéressant, murmura le brun en s'approchant pour mieux observer les blessures rouvertes.

- Ne me touche pas ! hurla alors Cain en sentant une main glacée sur son dos. Seul Riff a le droit de les toucher !

- Intéressant, répéta le brun. Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui… Récupère bien, surtout ! Emmenez-le !

Le même villageois qui avait emmené Riff fit irruption, prit Cain par le bras et le reconduit dans sa cellule. La douleur était intense, comme des années auparavant mais Cain s'en fichait royalement : il essayait de trouver un moyen de s'enfuir. Il en déduit, d'après le peu de pièces rencontrées, qu'il se trouvait dans un immense souterrain sous la maison du brun. Ce souterrain devait s'étendre sur des kilomètres et des kilomètres…

Arrivé dans la sorte de cave servant de cellule, Cain retrouva Riff, appuyé contre le mur. En voyant son maître faire irruption sa chemise arrachée, ce dernier se releva brusquement et réceptionna Cain en douceur.

- My Lord ! cria Riff en voyant la mine livide de Cain. Vous allez bien ? !

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, Riff, j'ai l'habitude… souffla Cain en s'asseyant là où Riff était quelques instants plus tôt.

- Il ne vous a pas… commença Riff en observant ce qui restait de la chemise et le dos de son maître, taché de sang.

Cain ne répondit pas et détourna son regard pour mieux observer le mur de la cave.

- Enfuyons-nous d'ici ! s'exclama tout un coup Cain en espérant ainsi détourner la conversation.

- Nous enfuir ? questionna Riff. Mais comment ? C'est pratiquement impossible puisque nous ignorons là où nous nous trouvons…

- Nous devons être sous la maison de l'inconnu, expliqua Cain. Et puis j'ai repéré les lieux lorsqu'on m'a reconduit dans cette cellule.

- Mais nous ne savons pas où se trouve la sortir, ni comment sortir ainsi ligoté, ni comment repartir à Londres, ni où se trouvent nos affaires, ni, énuméra Riff en regardant son maître avec inquiétude.

- J'ai une idée, chuchota Cain à l'oreille de son serviteur. Voilà ce que nous allons faire…

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Le brun était assis tranquillement dans un fauteuil de couleur sang. Il contemplait son fouet depuis des heures et des heures. Il n'arrivait pas à oublier les traces de fouet dans le dos du comte, son sang si rouge qui coulait et tâchait sa chemise blanche, ses yeux mordorés qui exprimaient la peur… Oui, il était obsédé par ce jeune homme d'à peu près son âge… Il avait tant envi de le torturer encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que son dernier souffle expire…

Soudain, le tirant de sa rêverie, un villageois fit irruption l'air paniqué :

- MAITRE, MAITRE, hurlait-il. Ils se sont échappés, ils se sont échappés !

- Comment ? s'exclama le jeune homme. C'est impossible, voyons !

Puis, se levant brusquement du siège, il suivit l'homme qui gémissait de plus belle et pour cause : il savait qu'on allait le punir…

Le brun arriva à la cellule et l'ouvrit et entra, visiblement furieux. Comment s'étaient-ils échappés sans avoir touché à la serrure ? Soudain, une lueur d'intelligence le frappa. Bien sûr, s'était si simple ! Mais dans ce cas…

- IMBECILE !!!!! s'égosilla-t-il. Tu t'es fait avoir !

Et au moment où le brun et le villageois s'apprêtaient à quitter la pièce, ils entendirent le grincement de la porte qui se refermait sur eux… Les deux prisonniers s'étaient enfuis pour que deux autres le soient à leur place !

- Sombre crétin ! hurla l'homme en sortant son fouet. Ils se sont cachés derrière ces bouteilles vides et sont partis pendant que tu as laissé la porte ouverte !

- Mais maître, essaya l'homme. Je n'ai rien vu dans la cellule, je vous jure !

- Et l'as-tu au moins ouvert ? questionna le brun en craignant la réponse.

- Non, avoua l'homme tout en se protégeant. Mais ils n'ont aucune chance de trouver la sortie…

Le brun émit un grognement de rage. On entendait le fouet claquer au loin pendant que deux hommes longeaient le souterrain à la recherche d'une quelconque sortie…

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Cain et Riff courraient désormais, cherchant désespérément la sortie. Cela faisait bien deux minutes qu'ils en cherchaient une et qu'ils s'enfonçaient, sans le savoir, dans l'immense labyrinthe qui composait le souterrain. Cain s'arrêta soudain, à cours de souffle et s'appuya sur une paroi. Riff s'arrêta à son tour : il voyait bien que son maître n'allait pas bien, il était d'une pâleur mortelle.

- My Lord, susurra-t-il. Vous allez bi…

- CA VA ! hurla Cain tandis que sa voix résonnait dans le long couloir rempli de cellules du même type que celle où on les avait enfermés. Nous n'avons pas le temps de discuter, Riff, reprit-il plus calmement. Peut être que notre bourreau est déjà libéré à l'heure qu'il est… Il nous cherche sûrement…

Les deux hommes recommencèrent à marcher quand une voix les interpella : elle venait d'une cellule.

- Tiens, tiens, dit-elle. Les démons ont réussis à s'enfuir, mais quand le maître des retrouvera, ils seront punis par le feu sacré où nous devions périrent…

- Beth ! s'exclama Riff en regardant par les barreaux de la porte. C'est vous !

- Oui, démons, c'est la vieille Beth ! s'exclama la femme en les regardant avec avidité. Que puis-je pour vous, jeunes gens ?

- Vous connaissez ces lieux ? demanda Cain.

- Si je les connais ? ! hurla presque la femme. Mais bien sûr que je les connais, vu le nombre de fois où on m'y a emmené ! Je peux même vous dire, démon aux yeux mordorés, que vous êtes trèès loin de la sortie ! Mais si vous avez l'obligeance de me délivrer… Peut être pourrais-je vous… comme qui dirait… vous montrer la sortie !

- Vous pourriez aussi nous montrer où trouver nos bagages, ainsi qu'un moyen sûr de quitter ce village de fou ? demanda avec espoir le jeune comte aux yeux mordorés.

- Il y a une petite condition à cela, cher démon, souffla la femme en accrochant ses mains ridées aux barreaux. J'aimerais moi aussi, quitter ce village et… avoir de quoi vivre…

- Vous voulez de l'or ? ! se révolta Riff. Vous…

- Laisse, Riff, coupa Cain. Nous ne sommes pas en position de négocier. C'est entendu !

Et la femme se mit à rire en s'écartant de la porte tandis que Cain et Riff l'ouvraient, la porte n'étant pas verrouillée. Une fois la porte ouverte, les deux hommes virent une dizaine d'enfants qui sanglotaient dans un coin de la cellule. Beth sortit et referma aussitôt la porte, sous le regard horrifié de Cain.

- Vous êtes folle ? ! s'exclama Cain. Vous ne libérez pas les enfants ? !

- Ca ne servirait qu'à nous retarder ! répondit Beth avec fureur. De plus, mieux vaut être peu pour ne pas être retrouvé par mon maître ! Ils sont déjà perdus… Des enfants que Dieu a abandonné !

- Vous n'êtes qu'un monstre ! cracha Cain en secouant la folle tandis qu'elle riait. Cela vous est égal qu'ils meurent alors que vous avez bien été contente quand on vous a sauvé des flammes !

- Ne m'insultez pas, je vous prie ! s'insurgea Beth. Il y a mon fils dans cette cellule mais il est déjà trop tard… trop tard…

Les paroles de la femme résonnaient dans les oreilles de Cain : alors elle était prête à sacrifier son enfant, mais pas sa vie ? Il essayait tant bien que mal de contenir sa fureur. Riff, lui, ne disait rien. On aurait presque dit qu'il était insensible à ce spectacle d'horreur qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Le trio commença alors sa longue route. Beth en début de queue guidait les deux hommes. Elle ne semblait pas hésiter un seul instant. Pendant un quart d'heure, ils ne rencontrèrent personne, ils entendaient juste des bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient peu à peu. Les trois personnes arrivèrent alors face à face avec une porte en bois dépourvus de barreaux.

- Nous voilà sortis ! s'exclama joyeusement Beth en poussant la porte qui émit un grincement qui résonna loin dans le souterrain. Pour vos affaires, elles doivent être dans le coin…

Les pas se rapprochaient dangereusement quand Cain et Riff sortirent, toujours accompagnés de Beth. Ils montèrent les escaliers qui menaient à la surface en vitesse et firent irruption dans la salle à manger du brun au fouet. Sur la table, se trouvaient les valises de Cain et Riff, tel qu'ils les avaient laissés, ainsi que leurs deux manteaux dont les poches avaient étés vidés.

Cain prit rapidement ses affaires mais Beth remarqua la photo d'Eulalie et de son mari.

- Oh ! hurla-t-elle joyeusement. Mais c'est une photo de Lady Caryle et de Lord Grey ! Que faites-vous avec une chose pareille ? !

- Vous connaissiez Lady Eulalie ? s'étonna le jeune comte en enfilant son manteau.

- Dépêchons-nous, my Lord ! s'exclama Riff. J'entends les pas se rapprocher !

Les trois personnes sortirent de la maison et franchirent - sans savoir comment - l'imposante barrière noire du brun.

- Prenons cette calèche ! s'exclama Beth en se dirigeant vers elle. C'est celle de mon maître !

Et sur ce, Cain, Riff et Beth montèrent. Riff prit les rennes et fouetta les chevaux avec pour qu'ils aillent le plus vite possible. Et quand la calèche démarra, une foule de villageois fit irruption de la maison du brun, des armes à feu à la main.

- TIREZ ! TIREZ ! hurlait le brun en brandissant son fouet. Je les veux mort… ou mort !!!!!!!!!

Les balles fusèrent de partout mais aucunes ne touchèrent les voyageurs. Et tandis que Beth ricanait, la calèche s'éloignait vers Londres. Cain imaginait la tête Maryweather, sa demi-sœur, quand elle le verrait apparaître en un pareil état. Le village des sans noms et ses habitants n'étaient plus qu'un mauvais souvenir désormais.

- Alors vous connaissiez miss Eulalie ? questionna soudain Cain en se rappelant de la courte discussion avec la folle.

- Oui, je la connaissais ! s'exclama Beth. Pas très bien, mais je l'ai cotoyé pendant un peu plus d'un an… La période qu'elle a passé en compagnie de son mari… Mais les six derniers mois, on ne l'a plus aperçu au village…

Et pendant que la calèche s'éloignait, le brun souriait sadiquement.

- Moi, Pierrot, je jure de vous retrouver, mon cher comte, sussura le brun en contemplant son fouet.

And that's all ?

**Le coin de Riff et Cain**

Mei _(tout sourire)_ : Hello, hello !

Riff et Cain _(tout sourire eux aussi)_ : Bonjour, bienvenue dans la partie où nous nous exprimons !

Mei : C'est louche que vous soyez si joyeux après un chapitre pareil !

Riff : Mais pourquoi donc, lady Moonymei ? Est-ce les vacances qui vous mettent dans un état pareil ?

Mei : Nan ! Qu'est ce que vous préparez encore vous deux ?

Cain _(mielleux)_ : Nous avons pensé qu'il vous ferait grand plaisir en cette période de Noël, d'aller faire du ski en notre compagnie…

Mei _(coupant Cain dans son élan lol)_ : Nan ! Je sais pas faire du ski ! De plus, je déteste le froid ! Je préfère de loin continuer d'écrire mes fics - je suis en retard en plus - retournez dans votre placard pour l'instant !

Cain : Mais ! Nous voulons aller au ski avec toi ! _(regard suppliant)_

Mei (soupir) : OK, allez-y mais tout seul… J'ai le cinquième chapitre à finir !

Riff _(discret)_ : Maître Cain, qu'allons-nous faire ? Lady Moonymei ne veut pas aller à la neige… Et si nous demandons encore à Nienna de nous aider, c'est la mort assurée !

Cain : Elle n'a pas reçu son diplôme de Deliah entre temps, j'espère !

Mei _(tout en pianotant sur son ordi)_ : Qu'est ce que vous mijotez encore ? ! Retournez dans votre placard, je vous dis !

Cain _(chuchote)_ : Nous n'avons plus le choix, Riff ! Elle m'a assez torturé dans ce chapitre ! Je sens encore les coups de fouet que ce psychopathe qui sort tout droit de son imagination m'a donné ! J'AI MAL !

Riff _(pleure en refermant la porte du placard)_ : My lordette ! Aidez-nous, pitié ! Sinon, pourrions-nous avoir le droit d'utiliser le poison de votre invention ? _(regard suppliant puis, remplit d'une détermination soudaine)_ Je protégerais lord Cain de cette folle !

_(On entend un rire sadique qui résonne dans la pièce)_

Riff et Cain _(en chœur)_ : On a peur ! Sauvez-nous !

Voila les réponses aux reviews :

**Nelja :** Désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes lol ! Désormais, je ne me tromperais plus... enfin j'espère... Je suis vraiment heureuse que mon histoire te plaise. En tout cas, tu sais déjà ce que je pense de ta fic ; ) D'ailleurs, je suis toujours entrain de réflechir pour la fin... Je sais que le chapitre précedant était assez long mais celui ci doit être un peu moins long...

**CryNienna : **Traitresse (lol) ! Heureusement que j'ai lu ta review sinon, j'étais perdue ! Tu oses me trahir ? ! Nan, tu as vu, ils n'ont pas réussi leur coup ! C'est sûr que pour passer des vacances de rêve, il vaut mieux éviter le "village des sans noms" lol ! Moi aussi j'ai adoré ma scène finale... J'avais trop hâte de l'écrire, bref ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre ne t'a pas trop déçu.

§ Mei regarde dans son profil d'auteur et se rend compte qu'elle n'accepte pas les reviews anonymes §Ohlala ! J'avais pas remarqué ! Heureusement que tu étais là ! Marchi beaucoup pour tes précieux conseils (s'incline) J'espère que j'aurais des reviews en plus !

A bientôt !


	5. Au claire de la lune, le massacreur Pier...

Hello ! Maintenant je réponderais aux reviews à la fin des chapitres. Je vous souhaite un Joyeux Noël et une bonne année (avec un peu d'avance) et je rappelle aussi que Riff, Cain et compagnie, bien qu'ils soient hébergés chez moi, dans mon placard, ne sont pas à moi. Par contre, Eulalie, Herr Grey, Pierrot, Beth et tout les autres sont à moi.

Voila la suite. Amusez-vous bien !

Chapitre cinq : Au clair de la lune, le massacreur Pierrot…

Arrivé dans la capitale londonienne, Cain fut heureux d'être de retour dans sa demeure. Il ne croisa pas Maryweather - par chance - et il ordonna immédiatement qu'on s'occupe au mieux de Beth - qu'on la fasse devenir "présentable" (les domestiques grimacèrent en entendant cet ordre). Ensuite, Cain demanda à Riff de venir soigner ses blessures et de l'aider à s'habiller.

Allongé sur le ventre, Cain laissait Riff appliquer les soins sur les cicatrices rouvertes.

- Cela fait bien longtemps que tu n'avais pas eu à faire cela, n'est-ce pas, Riff ? plaisanta Cain en sentant le désinfectant faire son effet.

- Oui, maître Cain, approuva Riff avec regret, et j'espère ne plus avoir à le faire…

Cain se releva doucement, enfila sa chemise avec l'aide de Riff et se réfugia doucement dans les bras de ce dernier, en agrippant les pans de sa veste. Riff fut quelque peu déconcentré puis se laissa faire.

- Riff, tu me protégeras toujours ? demanda d'une voix faible le comte, redevenu momentanément un petit enfant. Toi seul a le droit de toucher à mes cicatrices…

- Bien sûr, My lord, répondit Riff en se dégageant lentement de la douce étreinte. Je veillerais à jamais sur vous…

Tout un coup, Cain eut l'étrange envie de rapprocher ses lèvres de celle de son serviteur mais il se garda bien de faire quoi que ce soit. Il se contenta de se relever et de finir de s'habiller. Ce n'était rien qu'une pulsion… Juste une pulsion. Et dans sa tête, Cain savait parfaitement que la chose dont il essayait de se convaincre était totalement fausse mais fuir la vérité était tellement plus facile que de lui faire face…

- Riff, allons revoir Eulalie… Je veux savoir qui elle était pour toi et pourquoi tu ne t'en souviens plus !

Les deux hommes descendirent dans l'entrée du château. A leur arrivée, ils virent Beth, habillée d'une robe de servante, les cheveux ornés d'une grande natte rouge sang. Elle paraissait beaucoup plus jeune ainsi grimée : ses cheveux paraissaient plus clairs et la saleté qui maquillait son visage avait disparu. Elle n'était pas belle mais elle n'était plus moche. Sa démarche paraissait pleine de noblesse, malgré son dos voûté par les tâches quotidiennes.

- Comme quoi, on peut devenir quelqu'un d'autre grâce à tous ces artifices ! souffla Cain à son serviteur – ce dernier avait d'ailleurs laissé échapper un sourire devant la remarque de son maître.

- Comment ? grimaça Beth. Vous m'insultez, Démon ! Et quand aurais-je enfin ce que je désirais ? Les démons sont-ils aussi cruels pour ne pas tenir leurs promesses ? Où est ma récompense ? !

- Vous n'aurez qu'à revendre vos vêtements une fois notre visite finie, soupira le jeune comte.

- Nous allons voir Lady Caryle, expliqua Riff devant l'œil interrogateur de l'ex-folle.

La rousse ne dit mot et acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

Le voyage ne dura que quelques minutes en fiacre. Arrivés à destination, les trois personnes virent se renseigner à l'accueil. C'était l'infirmière de la dernière fois qui vint les accueillir. Elle semblait gênée par la présence du comte mais tentait de le cacher.

- Nous désirons rendre visite à nouveau à miss Caryle, susurra le comte aux yeux mordorés.

- Monsieur le directeur y est déjà, souffla la femme en rougissant, mais je vais quand même vous y emmener.

- Vous êtes très aimable, répondit Cain en lui souriant malicieusement.

Beth faillit hurler de rire mais n'en fit rien. Seule une grimace qui se voulait être un sourire se dessina sur son visage embellit par l'épaisse couche de maquillage dont on l'avait barbouillé un peu plus tôt. Les trois visiteurs suivirent l'infirmière et se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec la porte qu'ils avaient franchi la dernière fois. L'infirmière ouvrit une petite fenêtre incrustée dans cette même porte et regarda à l'intérieur. Cain s'approcha d'elle et fit de même.

- Monsieur le comte ! s'exclama la femme. Vous ne devriez pas espionner !

- Voyons, miss, souffla le comte à l'oreille de l'infirmière, si bas qu'elle seule pouvait l'entendre. Ce n'est qu'un prétexte pour me rapprocher de vous… Ne bougez pas surtout !

Et grâce à cette ruse, Cain put apercevoir Herr Grey qui se tenait droit comme un piquet devant la folle, assise par terre.

- Regarde qui est venu pour te voir, Eulalie, susurra l'homme. Tu te souviens de lui, non ?

A un coin de la pièce, on pouvait distinguer une ombre imposante. Herr Grey força Eulalie à se relever pour la coucher dans son lit.

- Tu fêteras tes retrouvailles avec lui plus tard… Il est temps que j'y aille… Mon Eulalie. Soit bien sage surtout.

Le directeur tourna brusquement les talons et se dirigea vers la sortie. Cain eut juste le temps de se décoller de la fenêtre que la porte s'ouvrit. Herr Grey paraissait furieux.

- Eh bien, mademoiselle ! s'exclama-t-il. Combien de fois vous ai-je dit de ne pas espionner aux portes lorsque je m'entretiens avec une patiente ? !

- Ah ! Vous êtes déjà venu, il y a quelques jours… dit poliment le vieil homme en s'adressant à Cain. Mais qui est donc cette femme ? Elle ne vient pas voir mon Eulalie, j'espère ? !

- Bonjour, Herr Grey, dit d'une voix douce Beth. Je connaissais Lady Caryle et je désirais la revoir, ne serait ce qu'un court instant.

L'allure de Beth avait désormais quelque chose de noble et ses yeux reflétaient une grande lucidité, ce qui étonna même Riff et Cain. Herr Grey la toisa du regard pendant un cours instant puis fit un signe de tête à l'infirmière. Cette dernière ouvrit la porte en souriant naïvement à Cain.

- Soyez bref ! ordonna le directeur d'une voix rude. Je me suis déjà entretenue avec elle pendant une heure.

Cain rentra le premier dans la chambre étrange, suivit de Beth puis de Riff. La porte se referma alors sur eux mais Cain se doutait que la fenêtre pour épier les malades était ouverte. Cain regarda autour de lui et ne trouva rien de changé depuis sa dernière visite mais cela l'importait peu : l'ombre qu'il avait vu dans la chambre quelques instants plus tôt avait disparu…

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda doucement Eulalie, couchée dans son lit de draps bleu.

Mais avant que quiconque ait le temps de lui répondre, son regard s'illumina. Elle sortit brusquement de son lit et courut dans la direction de Riff pour se jeter dans ses bras.

- Riff ! s'exclama-t-elle en l'enlaçant de ses bras blancs. Tu es revenus !

- Oui, dit brusquement Cain. _Nous_ sommes revenus…

L'intonation froide qu'il avait employée pour parler à la femme le fit frissonner. Depuis quand parlait-il ainsi ? Depuis quand parlait-il comme… Son père ?

- Le démon aux cheveux noir jais est toujours avec toi ? s'exclama rêveusement la folle en s'éloignant de Riff. Et qui voilà ? !

- Lady Grey, répondit respectueusement Beth en s'inclinant.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda la femme aux cheveux bruns. Vous me rappelez vaguement quelqu'un… Mais qui ?

- Je me nomme Beth… Ou plutôt, Elisabeth… Vous souvenez-vous ?

- Hum… soupira la femme. Ca me dit vaguement quelque chose !

Eulalie se tourna de nouveau vers Riff.

- Riff, que dirais-tu de nous promener… Comme au bon vieux temps !

- Au bon vieux temps ? répéta Riff, légèrement surpris.

- Tu as oublié ! Lorsque tu séjournais à l'hôpital, nous…

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant place à une infirmière, un gobelet à la main.

- Monsieur le directeur vous a préparé votre thé, Lady, dit d'une traite la nouvelle venue. Buvez… _Maintenant_.

Eulalie s'approcha de la femme en la regardant d'un regard noir, prit le gobelet et renversa la moitié de son contenu par terre. L'infirmière, furieuse, prit par le bras la jeune folle, laissant aux trois visiteurs le loisir d'observer les bandages qui entouraient toujours ses mains - comme lors de leur première visite.

- Sale petite peste ! s'exclama l'infirmière, visiblement furieuse. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es l'épouse de feu le fils du directeur que tu dois tout te permettre ! Allez, bois !

Et la femme força la folle à boire le reste de la coupe, sans prêter un seul regard aux visiteurs. Une fois finit, l'infirmière tourna les talons et quitta la pièce.

- Garce ! s'exclama la folle en regardant la porte qui la séparait de la femme. Que le massacreur Pierrot l'emporte ! Oui, je veux qu'il les emporte tous, ces démons à allure humaine !

Elle s'approcha soudainement de Beth et posa ses mains bandées sur son visage. Cain sentait l'inquiétude se répandre dans ses veines : il craignait que la scène tourne au drame.

- Toi, Elisabeth, tu me comprends, n'est-ce pas ? souffla la folle aux cheveux bruns ondulés. Tu aimerais aussi qu'on enterre tous ces démons… Celui aux yeux mordorés le premier… Puis celui aux cheveux grisonnants ! TOUS ! Je veux qu'ils meurent tous comme de vulgaires chiens !

Eulalie prit alors le coupe papier qui était déposé sur son bureau et s'approcha à nouveau de Beth. Cette dernière se laissait faire : on aurait dit que les deux folles étaient sur la même longueur d'onde… Qu'elles se comprenaient autrement que par les mots, qu'un seul regard pouvait dire plus que tous les mots du monde. Cain commençait à sentir la peur le tirailler. Riff, quant à lui, s'était mit devant son maître, pour pouvoir le protéger en toutes circonstances, comme il l'avait promis des années et des années plus tôt. Eulalie prit la natte rouge sang qui ornait les cheveux de Beth et approcha son coupe papier. Et d'un geste sec et précis, elle coupa les longs cheveux de l'autre folle. Les cheveux tombèrent lourdement dans la chambre et s'écoulèrent lentement, comme une marre de sang qui s'étendait.

Beth se laissait faire et la perte de ses cheveux ne semblait pas la déranger le moins du monde.

- Désormais, te voilà libérée de ton courroux ! Va en paix, Elisabeth Smith, souffla Eulalie en embrassant sur la joue la femme aux cheveux roux. _Que l'injustice commette encore l'injustice et que l'impur vive encore dans l'impureté, mais que le juste pratique encore la justice et que le saint sanctifie encore._ Ces paroles te sont adressées, je crois…

Soudain, Eulalie sembla reprendre ses esprits.

- Ah ! Si seulement Edward revenait rapidement de son long voyage ! s'exclama-t-elle. Mon bébé et moi nous ennuyons tellement sans lui… S'il venait à disparaître, nous n'aurions plus qu'à mourir…

Le silence se fit dans la pièce. Cain était mortifié devant la folle. Ses dernières paroles lui rappelaient celles qu'il avait prononcées tant de fois dans sa misérable existence… Celle qu'il avait adressé à Riff si souvent. Mais qui était-elle donc ? Qui ?

Puis, Eulalie se mit à chanter tout en s'asseyant par terre :

_Au clair de la lune,_

_Le massacreur Pierrot,_

_Rode dans la brume,_

_Avec son couteau,_

_Ma chandelle est morte,_

_Je n'ai plus de feu,_

_Qui gratte à la porte,_

_C'est le fou furieux…_

- Il n'y en a plus rien à en tirer, soupira Cain en se dirigeant vers la sortie. De plus, Herr Grey nous a dit de ne pas rester longtemps…

Riff acquiesça. Beth quant à elle, restait debout, droite comme un piquet. Cain aperçut des larmes sortirent de ses yeux. Peu de temps après, les trois visiteurs ressortirent de la pièce. Passant devant l'accueil, Cain adressa un clin d'œil à l'infirmière, sous les regards désapprobateurs d'Herr Grey, le directeur, mais aussi de Riff…

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

A l'extérieur de l'hôpital, Cain poussa un soupir de soulagement : l'atmosphère de la chambre de Lady Eulalie était si étouffante… Il aurait volontiers aimé aller se promener dans le parc plutôt que d'aller là-bas.

- Riff, je crois que nous sommes sur une bonne piste ! s'exclama naïvement le jeune comte. Je crois savoir comment tu connais cette femme !

- My lord, dit doucement le serviteur. Je crains le deviner, moi aussi…

- Oh ! s'exclama joyeusement la rousse. Notre cher démon a trouvé une piste ?

Et sans répondre, Cain se dirigea vers l'hôpital Saint Ann qu'il venait à peine de quitter pour se diriger vers les registres de l'hôpital. Riff et Beth le suivirent de loin, se demandant ce que le jeune comte avait en tête.

Arrivé dans un bureau, Riff vit Cain qui s'entretenait étroitement avec une jeune fille à lunette. Riff soupira faiblement : pourquoi son maître avait-il besoin de jouer ainsi de ses charmes pour recevoir des renseignements ? Beth observa le serviteur et sourit - ou plutôt grimaça - faiblement. Après quelques minutes de délibérations, le jeune homme ressortait victorieux de Saint Ann pour la deuxième fois, deux dossiers à la main.

Une fois arrivé au château, Cain s'enferma dans son bureau en ordonnant qu'on ne vienne surtout pas le déranger - "Pas même toi, Riff" avait-il ajouté. On avait prêté une chambre à Beth - en guise de récompense - et désormais, le calme régnait dans la demeure.

Cain finissait de ranger les dossiers eparpillés sur son bureau quandun cri retentit dans le jardin, perçant le calme instauré quelques instants plus tôt. Cain se rua à l'extérieur, craignant le pire. Arrivé là bas, une scène étrange se produisait : Beth était par terre, pétrifiée de peur.

- Beth ! s'exclama Cain en s'approchant de la femme rousse. Que se passe-t-il ?

La femme essayait de dire quelque chose mais elle n'y arrivait pas, terrorisée par on ne sait quoi. Tout d'un coup, un bruit de fouet se fit entendre. Un fouet s'enroula alors autour du coup de Beth… C'était l'homme sans nom du village.

- Maître Pierrot, murmura la jeune femme.

- Pierrot ? demanda Cain en regardant alternativement la rousse et le brun.

- C'est bien moi, s'exclama le brun en souriant. Quel dommage, vous avez réussi à savoir quel était mon nom à cause de cette folle aux cheveux couleur sang ! Oh ! Cela me fait tant plaisir de vous revoir, cher comte aux cicatrices ! Mais rassurez-vous, je ne viens pas pour vous - pour l'instant du moins. Je viens pour… ELLE !

- Lâchez-la ! ordonna Cain en sortant son revolver. Sinon, je devrais l'utiliser, mister.

- Tsss tsss tsss, siffla malicieusement Pierrot. Si vous enquêtez sur Lady Eulalie, lord Cain, sachez que vous vous aventurez sur un sol bien glissant, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire… Je ne vous laisserais pas la toucher, au nom de mon maître qui…

Mais le brun n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Cain avait tiré, le touchant ainsi à la main qui tenait le fouet. Beth se dégagea rapidement de ce dernier et se réfugia derrière Cain, le souffle court.

- Bien, mon cher comte, soupira le brun en haussant les épaules. Vous avez gagné… pour cette fois seulement. Mais n'ayez crainte, je ne rate _jamais _mes proies… Jamais !

Et tandis que Riff arrivait en courant, le brun disparut en riant bruyamment.

- My lord, vous allez bien ? questionna Riff en s'arrêtant à bout de souffle. Je suis désolé d'être arrivé si tard…

- Ce n'est rien, Riff, répondit Cain, perdu dans ses pensées. Je viens juste de faire connaissance avec le massacreur Pierrot…

- Le massacreur ? répéta le serviteur. Il vous a fait quelque chose ?

- Non, ça va, Riff, il ne désirait pas me tuer… Pour l'instant… Il voulait juste Beth.

La rousse avait, elle aussi, le regard perdu dans le vide. Soudain, elle se mit à rire.

- J'aurais dû m'en douter ! cria la femme sous les regards surpris du comte et de son serviteur. Il me poursuivra toujours, ce massacreur !

- Nous allons vous aider, commença Cain. Il est hors de question de vous abandonner alors que ce psychopathe est en liberté !

Beth ne dit mot et se contenta de revenir dans sa chambre. Cain reprit peu à peu ses esprits et pria Riff de venir dans son bureau : il avait d'importantes révélations à lui faire.

- Riff, commença le comte. Sais-tu où tu as été à l'hôpital, après l'incendie qui a ravagé ta maison et tué ta famille ?

- A Saint Ann, répondit froidement le serviteur en observant le comte. J'étais à Saint Ann…

- Riff, je sais que je ne devrais pas toucher aux blessures que t'ont infligé le passé mais je me dois de le faire, pour Beth, pour Eulalie et pour moi…

Le silence se fit et Cain se sentait mal alaise à cause de ce qu'il venait de dire… Il avait honte d'avouer vouloir savoir comment Riff connaissait Eulalie, il avait honte de montrer à Riff à quel point il était important à ces yeux. Perdu dans le flot puissant de ses pensées, Cain ne retrouva ses esprits qu'une ou deux minutes plus tard. Riff, toujours patient, attendait toujours les révélations dont son maître voulait lui faire part.

- Je suis désolé, s'écria soudainement Cain. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Riff, tu ne te souviens plus de ce qui s'est passé lors de la période où tu étais à l'hôpital, c'est ça ?

- Oui, my lord, approuva le serviteur patiemment, découvrant peu à peu le raisonnement de son maître et devinant là où il voulait en venir. Je ne me souviens que d'une pièce d'une blancheur qui ferait pâlir le paradis où se trouvait une petite fenêtre d'où on pouvait voir l'extérieur… c'est tout.

- J'ai compulsé les documents que j'ai recueillit cet après midi et j'y ai trouvé quelque chose d'assez intéressant : Eulalie Caryle s'occupait, en tant qu'infirmière du patient du nom de Riffel Raffit… Sa période de travail à Saint Ann coïncide avec ta période là bas. De plus, la jeune femme à lunette t'a vaguement reconnu quand elle t'a aperçu avec Beth. D'après elle, vous vous promeniez assez souvent dans le parc avant qu'on t'opère à cause de tes nombreux sucides… Elle a même dit que vous sembliez très épris l'un de l'autre.

Les paroles résonnèrent faiblement dans le bureau alors que les paroles de Cain mourraient avant même qu'il puisse les prononcer. Ce dernier tenait sa tête entre ses mains, tel le penseur de Rodin et semblait être perdu à nouveau dans ses pensés.

- Va-t'en ! ordonna Cain d'une voix légèrement tremblante. J'ai besoin de repos…

Riff obéit sans mot dire mais jeta un regard emplit de tristesse avant de quitter la pièce.

Cain, quant à lui, restait accoudé à son bureau, le regard vide, absorbé par d'horribles pensées. Riff allait-il, une fois cette énigme résolue, partir avec cette femme pour vivre une vie heureuse ? Après tout, il en avait bien le droit : il approchait de la trentaine et n'était pas encore marié. Et si l'envie de partir lui venait, il ne pourrait pas l'en empêcher. Seul, il sera à jamais seul, lui, Cain C. Hargreaves, le mouton noir parmi le troupeau de moutons blanc… Cain passa toute la nuit dans ce bureau froid et austère, ressassant les pires souvenirs de sa misérable existence, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que fatigue s'en suive...

Le lendemain matin, Cain se rendit compte qu'il avait passé la nuit enfermé dans le bureau. Il se rendit directement à table pour prendre son petit déjeuner - "je m'habillerais plus tard, Riff" avait-il dit en prenant négligemment le journal daté d'aujourd'hui. Cain prit une tasse de thé et il ouvrit son journal. Il s'appretait à boire une gorgée de thé quand il poussa soudainnement un cri de surprise.

- Que se passe-t-il, My Lord ? demanda Riff en reposant la théière brusquement.

Cain s'était levé et murmurait des paroles incompréhensibles puis, sous le regard interrogateur de son serviteur, il montra du doit un minuscule article. Riff empoigna le journal et entreprit de le lire à haute voix.

_Meurtre d'une paysanne : une femme a été retrouvée fouettée à mort dans les bas fonds de Londres. On ignore encore son identité. Les autorités demandent à quiconque reconnaît la description de cette femme de se présenter dans le bureau de l'inspecteur Landeau, pour identifier le corps._

_Cette femme d'une trentaine d'année aux cheveux court, couleur rouge sang a été retrouvé par un homme à deux heures du matin. Cette femme était passée peu de temps avant revendre des habits d'une valeur non négligeable et semblait chercher un toit. Le mobile de ce meurtre semblerait être le vol puisque la victime a été dépossédée de tout ses biens terrestres. Seul l'inscription : " L'impur vit dans l'impureté" écrite grâce au sang de la victime permet aux policiers de continuer à mener leur enquête._

Riff s'arrêta, mortifié. Une servante fit alors irruption dans la salle à manger, l'air paniqué.

- Maître, votre invitée a disparu sans laisser de traces…

And that's all ?

**Le coin de Riff et Cain**

_(Mei se tient sur le toit de sa maison, le vent souffle fort. A quelques mètres, Cain et Riff se tiennent à l'antenne parabolique pour ne pas se faire happer par le vent)_

Mei _(l'air hypnotisé)_ : Je suis un chtit oiseau, je suis un chtit oiseau…

Riff _(hurle à Cain) _: Ca marche My Lord, ça marche ! Je vous laisse prononcer les mots fatidiques…

Cain : Merci Riff… Tu as bien fait de verser l'Hopless Memory (CryNienna™) dans son verre de Mangue… Moonymei, jetez-vous dans le vide.

Mei _(Met un pied dans le vide)_ Oui, maître…

_(Mei saute dans le vide sous les yeux des deux amis. Cain pousse un cri de joie)_

Riff : Enfin ! Merci My lordette. Grâce à vous, nous pouvons mener une existence un tant soit peu normal… Marchi !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_(Soudain, quelque chose surgit sur le toit. Il s'agit d'un blond qui tient Mei dans ses bras)_

Mei _(toute rouge_) Jezabel… Tu m'as sauvée…

Jezabel _(remet ses longs cheveux blonds cendrés en place devant l'air étonné de Riff et Cain)_ C'est bien normal, Lady Moonymei… Après tout, nous sommes tous deux l'arcane de La Mort…

_(Jezabel pose délicatement Mei sur le sol pendant que Riff retient son maître de se jeter dans le vide)_

Cain : NNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Jezabel : Désormais, ma chère, je propose que nous les châtions…

Mei _(devient rouge de colère)_ : RIFF !!! CAIN !!! AU PIED !!!

Riff et Cain : Aïe…

Mei : En tant qu'arcane de la mort, je vais vous faire souffrir… Plus que vous ne pouvez vous imaginer… Après tout, vous n'êtes que des hommes de chair et de sang _(sourire sadique)_ Jeza !

Jezabel _(tout sourire lui aussi)_ : Oui, chère coéquipière ?

Mei : Donne-moi ton scalpel ! _(Jezabel le donne et Mei s'arrange pour empêcher Cain de bouger)_ Ne bouge pas et détends-toi… Tu ne sentiras presque pas la douleur.

Jezabel : C'est étrange… J'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part… Mais où ?

Cain : RIFF ! AIDE-MOI !

_(Mei commence à approcher son scalpel de Cain sous les yeux horrifiés de Riff. Cain perd connaissance)_

Cain _(quelques minutes plus tard)_ : Je suis toujours en vie ? Comment se fait-ce ?

Mei : Pour une fois je te pardonne… C'est Noyel après tout…

_(Riff et Cain, toujours sur le toit découvrent soudain une table de Noël remplie de mets délicats dans la chambre de Mei. Jezabel y est attablé tout content)_

Mei : Allez Jeza ; découpons la dinde _(Mei et Jezabel sortent leurs scalpels et commencent le découpage)_ Dépêchons nous… Nous allons peut être recevoir la visite de Nienna cette année… J'espère qu'elle sera contente quand elle verra son cadeau ! J'ai eu du mal à réussir à obtenir un diplôme de Delilah pour elle – signé d'Alexis en plus ! D'ailleurs, il ne va pas tarder nan ?

Jezabel : Je sais pas… Papa est très occupé à preparer l'assasinat de tes deux prisonniers…

Cain : Mon Dieu… Aide-nous Nienna !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_(Mei et Jezabel discutent tranquillement pendant que Riff essaye à nouveau d'empêcher son maître de s'écraser par terre)_

Merry X'mas à tous !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**CryNienna :** Lo ! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'adore tes reviews (et tes fics par la même occasion) et même si tu donnes des idées à Riff et Cain sur la manière de me tuer, je te pardonne !

Pourquoi tu as eu peur pour Riff et Cain ? Je vais pas les tuer en plein milieu de ma fic... Et pis je sais déjà comment ça va se terminer (sourire sadique). Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu aimes ma fic mais j'ai pas eu plus de reviews cette fois (c'est peut être aussi parce que j'ai posté la suite plus tôt que d'habitude...) Tant pis ! C'est pas pour autant que je vais faire du chantage... quoi que ce serait une bonne idée (digne de Delilah lol)

Et pis à cause de toi, j'ai faillit me jeter du haut de chez moi ! Heureusement que mon Jeza à moi est venu me secourir lol ! Pour ton diplôme, tu peux l'avoir quand tu veux, j'ai pas mal négocier avec Alexis et j'ai réussi ! Bienvenue dans la grande famille de Delilah ! Et pour la poupée Beth, je t'en fabrique une pour pas chère... Juste tes yeux dans un bocal avec du formol (Orth ?) Comment ça je ressemble de plus en plus à Jezabel ? !Sinon, c'est bizarre : tu m'as donné envis d'écrire sur Comte Cain et maintenant c'est moi qui te donne envi d'écrire (la boucle est bouclée lol) . Idril.

A bientôt tot le monde ! Et n'oubliez pas de laisser une review : ça fait toujours plaisir (et contrairement aux apparences, je ne mord pas lol)


	6. Je suis troublé

Chapitre six : Je suis troublé….

_Quel trouble dans ma tête,_

_Quel trouble m'envahit ?_

_Si ta main ne m'arrête,_

_Je vais mourir d'ennui…_

_C'est toi seul qui m'arrache,_

_Aux mains de l'ennemi,_

_Garde moi sans relâche,_

_Sans trop croire au bonheur,_

_Tu es là qui m'écoutes,_

_Et viens guérir ma peur…_

- Ce… C'est impossible ! s'exclama Cain pour l'énième fois de la matinée puis, le silence se fit.

Riff soupira de plus belle : depuis que son maître avait lu cet article qui lui avait annoncé la mort de Beth, il semblait encore plus absorbé par ses pensées.

Bien évidemment, lorsque la servante était apparue pour annoncer la disparition de la rousse, Riff avait cru à une simple coïncidence mais lorsqu'il s'était présenté pour l'autopsie en compagnie de son maître, il n'avait plus aucuns doutes possibles : c'était bien elle.

N'importe qui, ayant des connaissances en médecines - comme lui - ou non aurait pu deviner que le meurtre avait été commis par un esprit dérangé. En effet, Beth n'avait pas été "juste" fouettée comme le disait si bien les journaux : elle avait aussi de nombreuses traces de coup de couteaux sur tout le corps. Ses pupilles grandes écarquillées exprimaient de la peur mêlée à de la résignation… "Comme si elle savait qu'on allait la tuer" avait dit le médecin chargé de son autopsie avant de courir en direction de l'évier pour y rendre son petit déjeuner.

Après l'identification du corps, le maître et son serviteur s'étaient empressés de revenir dans le château pour fouiller la chambre de la morte.

- C'est impossible qu'elle ne nous ait rien laisser comme lettre d'adieu ! s'était empressé de dire Cain en cherchant de ses yeux mordorés un objet quelconque qui aurait pus être le message d'adieu en question. Cherchons ! Nous trouverons bien quelque chose !

- Oui, my Lord, avait approuvé calmement Riff en commençant lui aussi ses recherches.

Après plus d'une heure de travail acharné, les deux hommes n'avaient rien trouvé. Les draps avaient étés arrachés au lit, les placards fouillés de font en combles, le bureau vidé trois fois de suite, le plancher en bois examiné avec attention, les tapis enlevés, … Rien… Rien ! Soudain, Cain se redressa brusquement en poussant un juron et se dirigea vers la sortie en arrachant son manteau au siège où il l'avait posé lors de son retour.

Etait-ce possible qu'elle ait fait une chose pareil ? Cain n'en avait aucune idée, mais il fallait bien tenter ! Il prit un fiacre et se mit en direction des bas-fonds de la capitale londonienne. Le comte aux yeux mordorés ordonna brusquement au cocher de s'arrêter devant une boutique lugubre et sortit tout en payant la course. Pendant que le fiacre se remit en route sans passagers, Cain déambula dans la rue pour arriver dans la rue où le meurtre avait été perpétré la veille. L'inspecteur Landau s'y trouvait, accompagné par plusieurs policiers. Cain s'approcha discrètement du lieu du crime, priant pour que l'inspecteur ne vienne pas l'interroger au sujet de sa présence en ces lieux. Hélas, le bruit de la canne de Cain sur les pavés irréguliers alertèrent le groupe d'hommes.

- Monsieur le comte ! s'exclama l'inspecteur. Que faites-vous ici ?

- Je passais dans le coin, répondit évasivement le jeune homme en s'apprêtant à rebrousser chemin.

- Attendez ! ordonna l'homme aux cheveux grisonnants. Vous connaissiez la victime, non ?

- Elle logeait momentanément chez moi, c'est vrai, soupira Cain en s'arrêtant, comprenant qu'il était impossible d'échapper à l'interrogatoire de l'inspecteur.

- Et vous êtes ici pour enquêter sur sa mort - qui est des plus étranges, il faut le dire !

- Non, je n'ai aucunement envi d'enquêter à ce sujet, mentit Cain en espérant que l'homme ne remarque pas son mensonge. Elle n'était qu'une femme qui m'avait demandé l'hospitalité pour la nuit…

- Vraiment ? demanda Landau, une lueur de doute dans les yeux. Etes-vous sûr de cela ?

- Bien sûr, s'exclama Cain. D'ailleurs, cette femme m'a dérobé des vêtements dont sont habillées les servantes habituellement ! Quand j'ai lu dans le journal qu'une femme rousse avait été retrouvée morte et que mon "invitée" avait disparu, vous imaginez mon étonnement !

Cain s'arrêta et attendit de savoir si son demi-mensonge avait créé l'effet voulu.

- C'est compréhensible, répondit l'inspecteur après quelques instants. Et je suppose que vous désirez récupérer ce que cette femme vous a dérobé…

Cain hocha la tête et vit l'inspecteur Landau lui tendre un papier où était apposé sa signature.

- Grâce à ce papier, vous aurez l'adresse du magasin où sont entreposés les vêtements. Vous pourrez ainsi les avoir en main, expliqua l'homme, un sourire narquois pendu aux lèvres. Par contre, je vous laisse payer pour les avoir en votre possession...

Cain hocha de nouveau la tête sans relever la remarque cinglante de l'homme, estimant qu'il était déjà assez pressé par le temps… Après tout, qui pouvait savoir où se trouvait Mister Pierrot à l'heure qu'il était ? Peut être était-il déjà en chemin pour venir le tuer… ou pire, tuer Riff, l'être qui lui était plus précieux que tout au monde… Non ! Il ne fallait plus qu'il pense à son serviteur de cette façon. Un homme célèbre avait dit un jour qu'un serviteur n'était qu'un objet vivant qui servait son maître et beaucoup de noble n'en pensait pas moins. Mais Cain, lui, se refusait à considérer Riff comme une chose aussi simple. Riff était beaucoup plus pour lui : c'était son oisillon prisonnier dans sa cage en or, son confident, son frère, son père… "Si seulement il pouvait être plus " se mit à penser le jeune comte qui rougit aussitôt. Il s'appuya contre le mur le plus proche, ferma les yeux et essaya vainement de chasser le majordome de ses pensées.

- Pitié, souffla-t-il. Je ne veux pas encore y penser ! dit-il de plus belle pour lui-même.

Mais rien n'y fit. Au contraire, plus Cain essayait de penser à autre chose, plus le majordome était présent dans son esprit. Soudain, le jeune comte se remit à s'imaginer poser ses lèvres sur celles de Riff, se blottir dans ses bras pour se sentir protégé, … Il fallait qu'il arrête de penser à tout cela mais Cain n'avait plus la force de lutter contre ses désirs les plus profonds : il aimait Riff plus qu'un simple serviteur qui veillait éternellement sur lui… Oui, il l'aimait d'amour…

- Vous allez bien, monsieur, demanda soudain une voix.

Cain se redressa brusquement et aperçu un homme aux cheveux grisonnants : Herr Grey, le directeur de Saint Ann.

- Herr Grey, salua respectueusement Cain en se redressant.

- Oh, c'est vous, monsieur le comte, s'étonna le vieil homme. Vous allez bien ? Vous avez le visage en feu… Peut être vaudrait-il mieux venir vous faire soigner…

- Vous êtes bien aimable, Herr, mais je dois encore aller chercher quelque chose ici, répondit Cain en essayant de reprendre une couleur normale. Et vous, que faites-vous dans les bas fonds de Londres ?

- J'avais moi aussi une visite à rendre qui concernait mon Eulalie… répondit mystérieusement l'homme. Si vous le permettez, je suis assez pressé…

- Je vous en prie, répondit Cain en souriant faiblement. J'ai moi-même mon majordome qui m'attends pour affaire…

Le vieil homme sourit à son tour et ajouta "Monsieur le comte, vous êtes de nouveau rouge… Est-ce de la fièvre ou est-ce pour une toute autre raison " Et sur ce, Herr Grey disparut, laissant Cain penaud dans la grande rue…

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Riff attendait son maître patiemment, comme toujours, impassible, comme un chien qui attendait son propriétaire - la comparaison le fit d'ailleurs sourire… Quand est-ce que Lord Cain rentrerait-il enfin ? Il lui avait promis de ne pas rentrer tard pour une fois. Riff se souvint alors du jour de l'anniversaire de Neil, l'oncle de son maître, lorsque ce dernier avait promis d'être de retour à l'heure et où il avait été entraîné dans une histoire de meurtre - pour changer… Oui, ce jour là où il avait protégé son maître en s'interposant à la balle que l'assassin allait encrer dans la peau du jeune homme aux yeux mordorés. Et s'il ne s'était pas interposé à temps, que se serait-il passé ? Il ne valait mieux pas s'en soucier ! Après tout, le passé était le passé. Maintenant, il fallait penser au présent aux côtés de Lord Cain sinon, lui, Riffel Raffit, serait encore dans l'hôpital Saint Ann à broyer du noir en pensant à sa famille qui avait brûlé, tel du papier, dans l'incendie qui avait ravagé sa demeure et ses espoirs et sa raison de vivre par la même occasion. Désormais, il avait une nouvelle vie- presque une réincarnation pensa-t-il - auprès de son maître. Il oubliait - ou du moins feignait d'oublier, car on ne peut jamais vraiment oublier - son ancienne vie et protégeait du mieux qu'il pouvait celui qui avait réussi à le capturer, le comte Cain C. Hargreaves… Et tandis qu'il se rappelait mélancoliquement du passé, Riff fut pris d'un étrange malaise.

_Il se trouva soudainement dans une pièce blanche et une petite fenêtre ouverte mais ornée de barreau de fer, d'où on pouvait voir la vie à l'extérieur de cet étrange endroit. Riff se leva avec difficulté : où était-il donc ? Il aperçut alors une silhouette floue qui le regardait à l'extérieur :_

_- Que fais-tu ici ? demanda une voix lointaine qui se voulait appartenir à la silhouette féminine. Tu devrais sortir par un temps pareil…_

_- Je ne peux pas, s'entendit répondre Riff._

_- C'est vrai ? demanda tristement la voix. Quel dommage… Mais observe donc la nature de cette cage toute blanche, imagine-toi à l'extérieur ! Ouvre ton cœur à défaut de franchir cette porte d'acier… Ne vois-tu donc rien ?_

_Riff se sentit fermer les yeux et voir ainsi un magnifique paysage remplit de verdure : les arbres étaient d'une couleur verte qu'il n'avait jamais vu aussi belle auparavant et les animaux semblaient si calmes… Seul les oiseaux gazouillaient comme pour annoncer le printemps…_

_- Alors ? questionna de nouveau la silhouette, en se penchant de plus belle pour mieux voir Riff à travers la fenêtre ouverteécoutant le silence éloquent du jeune homme ._

_- En effet, souffla Riffl, toujours les yeux fermés. C'est magnifique !_

_- Eh bien, s'exclama la silhouette de nouveau. Pourquoi pleures-tu ? Aurais-tu atteint le Paradis ?_

_Riff mit sa main sur sa joue et sentit de l'eau sur ses doigts : il pleurait. Il ouvrit alors les yeux et la silhouette devint moins floue. Devant lui, se trouvait une magnifique jeune femme aux cheveux bruns ondulés qui lui souriait de tout son cœur, tel un ange. Cette dernière sourit de plus belle en voyant la mine surprise de Riff._

_- RIFF ! appela alors une voix. RIFF !_

_- Eulalie ? souffla-t-il, prisonnier de son magnifique songe._

_Riff ouvrit alors les yeux pour de bon._

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Lorsque Cain rentra au manoir, il vit Riff allongé par terre, raide, comme s'il avait été emporté par la Mort. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et le jeune homme se précipita vers le majordome en appelant ses servantes. Il leur ordonna de conduire Riff à sa chambre. Fort heureusement, il avait juste été sujet de malaise - dût au stress selon certaines mauvaises langues.

Une fois Riff transporté dans sa modeste chambre, Cain ordonna qu'on le laisse seul pour veiller sur lui "J'ai à l'interroger à son réveil" avait-il prétexté. En fait, la visite des bas fonds de Londres avait été fructueuse : il avait réussi à récupérer les affaires revendues par Beth. A la venue du comte dans la boutique lugubre, un vendeur petit et bossu s'était avancé en se frottant les mains "Vous devez être ce démon dont m'a parlé la femme d'hier… Je vous ai reconnu à vos yeux mordorés et à votre charme envoûtant… Exactement comme elle vous avait décrit… J'ai quelque chose pour vous mais il faudra payer " avait monologué le vieillard. Cain, lui, s'était contenté de l'écouter et de sortir sa bourse. Résultat : il avait réussit à avoir le message d'adieu de la folle rousse. Plus que satisfait, il était revenu dans sa demeure la tête haute… Et dès qu'il arrivait, il fallait qu'il retrouve son "serviteur préféré " - même s'il n'aurait pas employé ce terme pour qualifier Riff évanouit par terre…

Cain soupira profondément et reporta son attention sur Riff qui dormait paisiblement. On aurait dit un ange, s'amusa à penser le jeune homme en contemplant le blond dans son sommeil. Il paraissait plus beau, plus calme, détendu... Jamais Cain n'avait remarqué à quel point Riff était envoûtant - du moinsà ses yeux. L'envie lui vint à nouveau de poser ses lèvres contre celles du majordome et il commença à lutter contre cette envie qui le reprenait. Et si Riff se réveillait, que penserait-il de lui ? Cain commença à baisser sa tête pour se rapprocher de celle de Riff. Riff le détesterait sûrement s'il avait l'audace de…

Le visage de Cain se rapprochait de plus en plus et ce dernier n'écoutait plus sa conscience : il était irrémédiablement attiré par les lèvres du majordome. Cain ferma les yeux et posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles qu'il avait désirées depuis bien des jours.

Cain sentait la chaleur des lèvres du blond, sa douceur et ce fut un déchirement que de s'en éloigner. Et poussé par une force étrange, il prononça les mots qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginés dire "Je t'aime, Riff". Bien évidemment, il n'aurait jamais osé le dire en fasse de l'élu de son cœur mais c'était un grand soulagement pour lui de prononcer ces paroles qui restaient prisonnières de sa gorge depuis si longtemps.

Et pendant que Cain détournait ses yeux du malade, Riff ouvrit les yeux et se releva douloureusement de son lit.

- Te voilà enfin réveillé ! s'exclama Cain en essayant de ne pas rougir. Tu t'es évanoui. Tu es ma propriété privée, ne l'oublie pas… ne t'avise plus de me faire peur de cette façon ! Je retourne dans mon bureau maintenant que je sais que tu vas mieux ! Viens me voir dans quelques heures, une fois que tu te seras reposé.

Sur ce, le comte quitta la pièce. Pendant son monologue, il n'avait même adressé un regard à Riff. Le serviteur se trouvait désormais seul dans la pièce, le regard dans le vide. Il posa sa main sur ses lèvres, sourit faiblement et ajouta "Moi aussi, my Lord".

And that's all ?

**Le coin de Riff et Cain**

Mei _(tout sourire)_ Bonjour, m'sieur, dame ! Alors, alors ? Mon chapitre vous a-t-il plût ? Mais où sont donc passés Riff et Cain ? Le placard où ils étaient rangés la semaine dernière est vide… Pfffffff j'ai tendance à égarer mes affaires ces temps ci…

Cain _(fait irruption dans la pièce en pleurant pendant que Mei cherche sous son lit pour voir s'il n'y est pas…)_ Voilà, je suis prêt à faire comme ma sœur - cousine - . Moonymei m'en a trop fait subir dans ce chapitre ! Le poison Riff !

Riff : Oui, my Lord.

Cain _(boit le poison et se dirige vers Moonymei qui écrit désormais son septième chapitre)_ Mei !

Mei _(pleure)_ : Te voilà ! J'avais peur de t'avoir perdu ! Mais où est Riff ?

(Cain se jette sur Moonymei et l'embrasse.)

Mei_ (toute rouge) _Ne vous battez pas pour mon, enfin ! Cain, je t'aime moi aussi !

_(Mei embrasse Cain à son tour. Quelques minutes passent tandis que Cain attend patiemment que le poison fasse effet)_

Cain_ (surpris) _: Le poison n'a pas fait son effet ? Comment est-ce possible !

Mei _(tout sourire)_ Tu as sous estimé la nouvelle arcane de la Mort, mon cher démon aux yeux d'or ! J'ai remplacé ta precieuse collection de poison avec du thé de toute sorte - avec l'aide de mon Jeza apprivoisé bien sûr ! Eh oui, tu as peut être utilisé une technique du tome "La Juliette oubliée" mais moi, j'ai utilisé ta propre technique (cf. "L'éclosion") Je t'ai fait ingurgiter quelque chose de pire que ton petit poison de rien du tout ! Tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre, petit scarabée !

Riff : Non ! C'est impossible, vous plaisantez Lady Moonymei…

_(Soudain, Cain s'écroule par terre et meurt en bavant. Il renaît l'instant d'après)_

Cain : Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait avaler ?

Mei : De l'eau de Javel !

Riff : Mais vous auriez pût le tuer !

Mei : C'était le but, mon cher Riffel !

Cain : NIENNA ! AIDE-NOUS, PITIE ! ELLE M'A SABOTE MA MAGNIFIQUE COLLECTION DE POISON ET A ATTENTE A MA VIE ! JE RECLAME VENGEANCE !

Mei : Pas de pitié pour les faibles, allez hop, dans le placard ! Viens Jeza, allons nous promener ! On a cas rendre une petite visite à mon futur beau-père, nan ?

Jezabel _(goutte de sueur)_ Tu vas vite en besogne, non ?

_(Mei sort de la pièce avec Jezabel en ricanant tandis que Riff et Cain pleurent dans le placard)_

Je tiens à m'excuser pour mon retard (Vous me pardonnez ? Nan ?) Mais j'ai une excuse : j'étais en periode d'exams ce qui fait que j'ai pris beaucoup de retard ! Mais comme c'est les vacances... J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plû même s'il ne s'y passe pas grand chose... Réponse aux reviews :

**Nelja :** Merci pour tes reviews ! C'est pas grave si tu n'as pas le temps de reviewer... Regarde pour moi... J'ai plein de retard... SNIF...

Cain : Ouais, honte à toi !

Tais toi ! ... En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plû ! Merci encore pour ta review !

**CryNienna : **Lol ! Moi aussi j'aime bien les crises de jalousies entre Riff et Cain ! Je suis désolée pour le retard... Gomen ! Comment as-tu deviné que les deux "zouaves" allaient se louper ? C'est si previsible ? C'est bizarre, dans le manga, Cain loupe pas une de ses cibles et tout d'un coup, il loupe tout ses essais de meurtres...

Cain et Cain : C'est normal, c'est toi qui écris !

Rho ! Ils m'ennervent ces deux là ! J'accepte avec joie ton cadeau de Noël... Quand est ce que je vais bien pouvoir le tester ? Et si j'essayais d'abord sur mon frère... Bonne idée !

Bon, j'y vais de ce pas ! Jeza, viens avec moi ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, il veille sur moi... Il me suit partout (NIARK NIARK NIARK) Merci pour ta review et j'adore ta fic ! Kixx !


End file.
